Kingdom Hearts: Go Go Samurai
by KeybladeSamurai
Summary: AU What if Serena wasn't Emily's only sibling? What if they had another sibling but had to leave after being chosen by the Keyblade? What if their older sibling...is Ven? (This is my first fic so any help would be appreciated)
1. Siblings Reunite

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Power Rangers. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Power Rangers belongs to Saban.

Kingdom Hearts: Go Go Samurai!

Chapter 1: Siblings Reunite

A 16 year old boy named Ventus, preferably known as Ven, flew through space on his Keyblade Rider, intending on stopping his darkness known as Vanitas. "_Terra. Aqua._" Ven thought as he thought of his friends. He was currently wearing black, blue, and green armor with wings at the helmet. He then thought back to his memories. The ones that he got back after his last encounter with Vanitas. He thought of a little girl that lived on a ranch. "_It's been a while since I've last been there. Maybe I'll stop by for a visit._" He thought. He turned and saw a new world.

This world from afar looked like a sphere. You can make out the forests and cities. But this world had a symbol on top of it. It was gold colored and sort of resembled a fire. "_The Shiba Symbol. I never thought I would ever see that again._" Ven thought as he flew towards it. He landed on a ranch. It was a simple ranch. It had the basic necessities. There was a barn and silo in the distance. There were also chickens right outside it. Ven could see a cow grazing. He then deactivated his armor.

Now people could see his wild blonde hair and deep blue eyes. A piece of his armor was strapped to his left shoulder over a black and white short sleeved jacket. He also had an armored shirt under said jacket. He had gray pants, and armored boots. He had a black and white bracelet on his left wrist, and a silver symbol that looks like a heart keeping the jacket closed.

He heard a whine come from behind him. He turned and saw a horse. It was brown in color and had a black mane and tail. Some may be startled at having a horse right behind him, but Ven knew this horse. He reached up, and rubbed his hand down the horse's face. The horse nudged its head to Ven's hand.

"It's good to see you again too, Quake." Ven said, smiling. The horse, Quake, then moved, so Ven could see the side of it and the saddle it was wearing. The Quake shook his head, as if telling him something. "You want me to get on?" Ven asked. Quake moved his head, as if nodding. Ven then walked up and got on the saddle. The Quake then took off, leaving Ven to grab onto his neck.

Ven saw that Quake was coming up to a small gray house. Ven then saw reins on Quake. Ven grabbed a hold of the reins, so he could at least control the horse. But Quake slowed down as they approached the house, so Ven didn't need to slow him down. The horse stopped at the house, and Ven got off.

When Ven got off, he heard a peculiar sound. It was the sound of a flute playing. Some may wonder who was playing the flute, but Ven knew exactly who it was. Ven smiled at that. The flute was playing one of his favorite songs. "_Never thought I would hear that tune again._" Ven thought. He liked that song because it was being played on the instrument he knows best.

He always played the flute. Terra, Aqua, and even his Keyblade teacher, Master Eraqus, would wonder where he learned to play. He would say that it just came to him, but he now knew why. He followed the tune to see the source, sitting on a stack of hay.

It was a little girl, about 9 years younger than Ven. She had long blond hair in curls. She was wearing a yellow dress with blue jeans. She was barefoot as well and had her eyes closed. When Ven arrived, she had just finished the song. Ven applauded, startling the flute player. "Great player as ever, Emily." Ven said.

The girl, Emily, turned to Ven, so he could make out her brown eyes, which she got from her father. "Ven? Is that you?" Emily asked. Ven simply nodded. She then let out a big grin. She laughed and ran to Ven. Emily leapt up to hug Ven, causing him to catch her. When they split apart and Ven let her down, she was still smiling. "Welcome Home, Ven. I missed you, Big Brother." Emily said. "I missed you too, Em." Ven said.

"What are you doing here? Are you coming back?" Emily asked, looking hopeful. "I would love to come back, but I'm still needed." Ven said. Emily looked disappointed. "But you're needed here too." Emily said. Ven knew what she was talking about. "I can't Emily. As much as I would love to help the Samurai Power Rangers, I can't. Not to mention I still haven't found her yet." Ven said.

The Samurai Power Rangers are a group of heroes. They're warriors trained to fight creatures known as Nighlok, who love to cause misery to humans. The Ranger powers are passed down from parent to child. Normally, it is the oldest child, so Ven would have become the Yellow Ranger. But since he was chosen to wield a Keyblade, he had to leave to train to use it, leaving his other sister, Serena, to take up the call. As for who 'her' was, well let's save that for later.

"But why?" Emily asked. "Em, there is a threat bigger than the Nighlok out there. I'm one of the only people that can stop it." Ven said. "Can you at least stay long enough to play with me, Ven? Please?" Emily asked, stretching the 'please'. With eyes like that, it's hard to resist. Scratch that, it's _impossible_ to resist. "Alright, but just for a few minutes." Ven said, giving in.

They spent the day mostly talking and riding the horses. Ven told Emily about his adventures while she told him how the family was doing. The sun was setting when they finished. "Big Brother, I have something for you." Emily said. "What is it Emi?" Ven asked, using the nickname only he could use.

Emily took his right hand and put something in it. When Ven checked, it looked like a key charm for a Keyblade. It was the Shiba symbol. "If you ever need help, look at that symbol and think of me. You always helped me before you left. Now I can do the same for you." Emily said.

Ven smiled and put it in his pocket. "Thanks Emily. I'll be sure to use it." He said. Ven then thought of something. "Actually, I would like to do one more thing for you." Ven said. He then reached his hand out in front of him, summoning his Keyblade, Wayward Wind.

It was black in color, with bronze in the hilt. The blade was curved, and the teeth looked like feathers. So the Keyblade itself was made to look like a wing. Ven then knelt to Emily's level. He then recited those ancient words used for a certain ceremony, adding some of his own.

"In your hand, take this key. And if you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. Once you look inside your heart, you'll see you have friends from the start. No limits around, below or above, as long as you treasure the ones you love." Ven said. Emily reached out and took a hold of the handle, having her hand above Ven's.

Ven then took the Keyblade, and it vanished. "Now you'll have a part of me with you, wherever you go." He said. "But how will I know?" Emily asked. "It's just like I said. Right in here." Ven said, placing his hand over Emily's heart. Emily let out a smile, but it was a sad one. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked. "I will do my best." Ven said, letting out a sad smile of his own.

Emily then hugged Ven. "I'll miss you, Big Brother." She said, tears coming out. "I'll miss you too…Emi." Ven said with tears of his own threatening to escape. He then wiped his eyes, placed Emily down, wiped her tears, and stood up. He activated his armor and summoned his Rider. He took one last glance at Emily.

"One more thing, Em. Don't tell Mom, Dad, or Serena that you saw me, okay? I want Serena to focus on training." Ven said. Emily nodded her head. "You can count on me. You can do it, Big Brother!" Emily said. Ven smiled at that, even though Emily couldn't see it. "Thanks Em. I'll see you later." Ven said, and then flew off; leaving the world he calls home.

As he went further and further from his home world, he remembered the immortal words that he was taught. With no one around to hear him, he shouted them out. "Rangers Together! Samurai Forever!" he shouted, flying off to the one world where it would all end. The world that is known as the Keyblade Graveyard.


	2. An Upcoming Final

Chapter 2: An Upcoming Final

As Ven approached the Keyblade Graveyard, he could see why it was called that. With a barren wasteland surrounded by Keyblades, it was hard to name that world anything else. He touched down to a pathway that leads into a canyon. As Ven looked out to the side, he could see various craters, signifying a great battle that took place there.

Ven reached out his hand, and summoned Wayward Wind. He reached it out to the field, as if paying tribute. "Friends forever." Ven said, stating the bond he shares with Terra and Aqua. He then dismissed his Keyblade, and continued forth. He entered inside a canyon, and took notice of variously colored tornadoes.

Suddenly, one of the tornadoes approached him, as if sensing him. Ven didn't have time to run, so he summoned his Keyblade and prepared for battle. He was surrounded by various Unversed, the very monsters he fought so many times. But he did something that caught the Unversed by surprise. He held his Keyblade in front of him with both hands, posed like a samurai.

He then charged forth, slashing various Unversed, which vanished in a blue and black smoke. Ven felt more natural fighting the Unversed this way because he was trained this way to fight creatures like the Unversed known as the Nighlok. Now that Ven thinks about it, the Unversed are a lot like the Nighlok. Then his Keyblade began to glow and form the shape of a three bladed weapon. "Earth Slicer: Faithblade!" Ven shouted, throwing the Keyblade. When it got enough distance it emitted a burst of light, taking out the Unversed.

As Ven finished the last Unversed, there was a bright light that flashed. When the light faded, Ven was in the canyon again. But he wasn't finished yet. All of a sudden, the winds of the other tornadoes blew harshly, as if they were moving. They had all combined to form one big tornado, but it was staying in place. Ven could make out hundreds of Unversed.

"Darn. I can't pass unless I clear this tornado. But how can I with all of those Unversed in there?" Ven said. A bright light flashed in his pocket. He reached in there and pulled out the Shiba charm Emily gave him. It shined golden light. All of a sudden, Wayward Wind gave off a glow that same color, as if resonating with the charm, "Could it be..?" Ven asked, moving the charm closer to his Keyblade.

There was a bright glow, and when it faded, Ven gasped at what he saw. His Keyblade changed dramatically. The hilt was the Shiba Symbol while the grip was that of a Spin Sword. The tip of the Shiba Symbol had a black disk with a reflective mirror above it. The blade itself was that of a black and silver katana. The teeth of the Keyblade looked like the Shiba symbol. The chain however was the main symbols of the Samurai Rangers going down in this order: Red Fire, Blue Water, Green Forest, Yellow Earth, and Pink Sky. The Shiba charm was at the end.

"Incredible. The charm Emily gave me works with my Keyblade." Ven said. He then thought of something. "_If it was styled after the Samurai Rangers then…_" Ven left that thought unfinished as he held the blade out with one hand. He then made several motions with it. A rainbow colored line followed those motions. It was made to look like a Japanese symbol. "Symbol Power: Landslide!" Ven shouted as he swung his Keyblade. The symbol flew over to the tornado. Ven quickly drew another symbol. "Symbol Power: Grow!" He shouted, swinging the second symbol to the first. The first one grew.

A large earthquake sounded out. All of a sudden, giant rocks of various sizes fell down on the tornado. After 10 seconds, the Tornado died down, taking every Unversed with it. Ven then looked at his Keyblade. "I was right. This Keyblade acts like a Samuraizer." Ven said. Ven then thought of something. "Maybe that's the name of this Keyblade. I mean it is fitting." He said.

Then he looked at the disk part. "Hm…" Ven spun the disk as it emitted a rainbow colored light. The blade however emitted a yellow light. "Spin Sword: Seismic Swing!" Ven shouted, swinging his sword. A yellow wave of energy came out of the blade and reduced the rocks to rubble. "So it's a Spin Sword too." Ven muttered. He then dismissed the Keyblade, intending on using it for the final battle.

He continued his way through the canyon. He was able to make out the end of it, which had Keyblades sticking out. "There it is. The place where it all ends. And Terra and Aqua are there waiting." Ven said as he continued forth. "_If Vanitas and I fight, there is a good chance that the _X_-blade will be created. If that does happen, I need to be brought to an end."_ Ven thought grimly. "_I may not like it, and my friends probably won't either, but it has to be done if we want to stop Xehanort._" He thought, thinking of his old teacher, as he exited the canyon.

He could see his friends, Terra and Aqua. 18 year old Terra still looked the same. He had his long brown hair down and his blue eyes. He was wearing his brown muscle shirt and light brown samurai haori around his waist, keeping it up with red straps. He also had a black belt buckled with a gold heart symbol. He had his gold, yellow and brown armor sleeve strapped to his left arm. He was also wearing his armored boots.

18 year old Aqua was the same as well. With her short blue hair and blue eyes, one could easily make her out. She had on a dark blue top over a black corset and a white coat around her waist above her blue shorts, keeping them there with pink straps across her torso and buckling the straps with a silver heart symbol. Bits of her blue and silver armor could be found strapped to each of her arms. She also had her armored boots on.

Ven approached them, with his head down. "Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight and make some kind of _X_-blade. But the Master said we can't let that happen…and he tried to destroy me for it." Ven said, depressed at how his teacher attacked him before Terra stepped in. "_X_-blade?" Aqua asked, confused at the term. Ven couldn't blame her, he didn't understand it fully himself.

"I still don't know exactly what it is. But…it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it." He said, placing his hand over his heart. Terra then walked up and placed his hand on Ven's right shoulder. "Relax Ven. We're here and we're gonna take care of you." Terra said. Aqua stepped up and nodded her head, agreeing with Terra.

But Ven wasn't convinced. "I may have to fight Vanitas after all. If I do guys…, I want you -" "The three of us can never be torn apart, right?" Terra asked, cutting Ven off. "I'll always find a way." He said, gripping Ven's shoulder tighter.

Aqua then crouched down and placed her right hand on Ven's face, trying to reassure Ven. Ven then moved both their hands away from him. "I'm asking you, as a friend. Just… put an end to me." Ven said, willing to make the ultimate sacrifice. Aqua and Terra took a step back, not believing what Ven was saying.

A dust storm interrupted any further conversation. They looked to see the storm die down to reveal Xehanort and Vanitas. Xehanort was an aged man. He was bald, had gold eyes and a gray goatee. He was wearing a black overcoat over a white shirt. He had white gloves on, and black boots with black pants.

Vanitas was wearing a black mask, so no one could see his face. He had a black and red skin tight bodysuit on. He was wearing red gloves with black fingertips and dark red boots. He had a Keyblade in his hand. It looked like several gears of a grandfather clock chained together. Said chains were on the blade with a black gear with red highlights as the teeth and hilt. There was a blue demon eye where the blade and hilt meet. Several gears were used as the keychain. This Keyblade was known, as the Dark Gear.

Ven, Terra, and Aqua glared at them, ready to go at any moment. "Behold." Xehanort said, reaching his left arm out to the Keyblades that surrounded them. "These lifeless keys used to be full of power, united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat as a great Keyblade War raged." He said, spreading his arms as if taking in the power of the keys.

"Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me…" He said, tightening his fist. Then he pointed his finger at Ven. "The _X_-blade." Xehanort said. As if that was a starting signal, Ven, Terra, and Aqua all activated their armors. Terra's was gold and brown while Aqua's was silver and blue.

They all had their Keyblades out. Terra's Keyblade, Ends of the Earth, had a blue hilt while everything else was a dark bronze. The blade was big with the teeth resembling the Japanese symbol of Earth and the end of the keychain being a stone. Aqua's Keyblade, Stormfall, had a white and gray hilt. The blade and teeth were blue with raindrops coming out of each tooth. The end of the keychain was a storm cloud.

When Ven summoned the Samuraizer, everyone, even Vanitas and Xehanort, were confused. "Ven, what kind of Keyblade is that?" Terra asked. "Just a little piece of home." Ven said. Xehanort then chuckled, understanding what Ven was saying. "So you have regained all of your memories, Ventus?" Xehanort asked.

"You bet. And with the training I had, you can bet that the _X_-blade won't be in your hands. I'll personally see to that." Ven said, getting into his samurai stance, further confusing Terra and Aqua. "_And once this is over, I'll find you. Just like I intended to do when this all began._" Ven thought, referring to _her_. "Ven? Since when did you..?" Aqua asked before Ven cut her off. "I promise I'll explain later. But right now we got to stop them. Let's go guys!" Ven shouted. Terra didn't need to hear that again, because he charged at Xehanort. Before he could land a hit however, the ground before him rose up, hitting him in the stomach and sent him flying across.

The ground Xehanort was on rose up as well. The combined ground continued to rise, as if it was an arena. The sky grew dark as the ground finished rising, as if it was an omen for the end. There was no denying it now. The final battle has begun.


	3. A Battle of Keys

Chapter III: A Battle of Keys

A storm of Keyblades then flew over. Vanitas jumped on one and begun riding it, as if it were a stream and the Keyblade he was on was a surfboard. "Ven, look out!" Aqua called, for Vanitas was heading for Ven.

He saw it coming however, and thought fast. He drew a symbol with his Keyblade, noticing the Yellow Earth part of the chain was glowing. "_So whatever symbol I write, the corresponding element glows. That will come in handy. Good thing I found a book of Symbol Power in the Library while I was with being trained by Master Eraqus._" Ven thought, before getting back on task.

"Symbol Power: Wall!" Ven said, swinging his Keyblade. A wall of stone appeared before Vanitas, catching him off guard. Vanitas quickly steered away to avoid being hit. Vanitas then made a hand motion. Ven seemed to know what it means. "Aqua, heads up!" Ven shouted, running to her.

Aqua caught on too late, probably due to Ven using Symbol Power, as a flurry of Keyblades rose up beneath her, hitting her constantly. It broke her helmet as she fell. At the top of the arena hill, another set of Keyblades hit Terra, sending him down. Ven ran to check on Aqua. "Aqua, are you okay?" Ven asked. Aqua took her Keyblade and pointed it up. "Terra!" Aqua shouted, shooting an orb of light.

The orb followed the Keyblades heading up and beat them to their target: Terra. The orb expanded to reveal a Reflega spell, protecting Terra from the Keyblades. The orb exploded, and Terra crashed right before Xehanort. Ven, seeing what was going on, used the various cliff edges to climb up, wanting to help Terra.

Ven swung the Samuraizer at Xehanort from behind, but Xehanort vanished. All of a sudden, Ven felt a hand squeezing his helmet. He tried to struggle out of it, but it was too strong. "Ven!" Terra called, seeing Xehanort have Ven's head in his hand. He tried to get up to help, but the Keyblades sent Terra right off the platform, sending him plummeting to the ground as Vanitas landed on the platform.

Aqua looked up, not strong enough to get up there and save Ven. "No…" Aqua whispered. Xehanort concentrated and froze Ven solid, and the Samuraizer vanished. Xehanort then moved to the edge, and let Ven go, sending him down. Ven hit a Cliffside, breaking his helmet. Aqua thought fast, and ran towards her falling friend.

Aqua jumped, and Ven landed on her, sending them both crashing down. Aqua then sat up. "Ven, are you ok?" Aqua asked, checking on her friend. She saw his eyes move, so she sighed in relief. He was still alive. Xehanort then sent an orb of energy to the sky, parting the clouds. Aqua looked up to see a blue, heart-shaped moon, shining light down on the battlefield.

The light alone allowed Ven to be able to move his head slightly, and he was able to talk. "Aqua…can you thaw out my body?" Ven asked. Aqua nodded. She may not be able to thaw Ven out completely, but she can at least heal him enough for him to be ready in a few minutes. She took her Keyblade, and held it out.

"Esuna, Heal!" Aqua shouted, her Keyblade tip glowing white. The light then went to Ven, and died down. "That's all I can spare." Aqua said. Ven nodded a little in understanding. "How about you leave the Popsicle with me, so you can go have your little fight with Terra?" a voice sounded. Aqua and Ven turned to see who it was. Well, Aqua turned her body, while Ven turned his head.

It was a man who wore a blue jacket, black pants and boots, white gloves, and a red scarf. He had long black hair in a ponytail, and was wearing an eye patch over his right eye, leaving his left gold eye visible. Ven recognized the uniform he was wearing. "_That guy is from Radiant Garden._" Ven thought.

Then he narrowed his eyes as he looked at the left eye of the man. "_Is he working with Xehanort?_" he thought. "You can't be too happy about him deep-sixing your Master." The man said, looking at the heart shaped moon and chuckling. "Who are you?" Aqua asked, voicing Ven's thoughts. "The name's Braig. That's all you need to know." The man said.

Braig then looked at them. "You think you two have got some grand role to play. As if. You're only here so that when I finish you off, Terra will succumb to the darkness." Braig said. "So, who wants to go first?" Braig said. Ven glared at him harder. "Shut up!" he shouted. "Oh, so the kid thinks he's a full-fledged Keyblade wielder, huh? I see he's got the angry look down." Braig said, mock surprised.

Aqua glared at Braig. "Go ahead if you want to waste your time. Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games. It will never work!" Aqua said. Aqua then set Ven down, and stood up. "Terra will prove to you that he's stronger!" Aqua shouted, summoning her Keyblade and charging at Braig. "Aqua!" Ven called, wanting to help. Ven then continued to struggle against the ice, so he missed Aqua handing Braig's butt to him.

Braig jumped back, panting. "I keep forgetting to not mess with Keyblade wielders. But you know what? That means I made the right choice!" He said, looking at Aqua. "Well, he wanted me to buy time, and I'd say he got it." Braig said, turning to leave. Aqua gave chase right before catching on to what he said. "What?" She asked, confused. But then she realized it. She left Ven alone.

"Ven!" Aqua shouted, turning to see him still struggling. Ven looked up and noticed something. "Aqua, look out!" Ven shouted. Aqua looked up just to see Vanitas charging at her. Vanitas made a forward slash, and knocked Aqua out. "Aqua!" Ven shouted. Vanitas stood before Aqua, and pointed his Keyblade at her, intending on finishing her off.

"_NO! I won't lose any of my new friends. Especially to the way Vanitas was created! I lost one close friend to the Darkness. I will not lose another one!_" Ven thought, his will power thawing him out. Just as Vanitas was about to strike… "NO!" Ven shouted, causing Vanitas to look at him. "Fine then. I'll take care of you first." Vanitas said, walking to him. Ven summoned his Samuraizer, ready to face him.


	4. Light vs Darkness

Chapter IV: Light vs. Darkness: Ventus vs. Vanitas

Ven and Vanitas stood face to face. A storm of Keyblades headed their way, so Vanitas jumped up and landed on one. He then guided the stream of Keyblades; heading towards Ven. But Ven has a little storm of his own ready to be made. Ven made a symbol with the Samuraizer. "_If he likes to ride the wind, let's see how he likes this._" Ven thought, as the Pink Sky of the chain glowed. "Symbol Power: Twister!" Ven shouted, swinging the Samuraizer.

A large twister appeared in front of him. "What?!" Vanitas shouted, trying to get away from it. But the Twister was too strong, for Vanitas was sent flying to the sky as it died down. "Time for another type of vortex." Ven muttered as the Green Forest of the chain glowed. Vanitas came down, a Dark Thundaga in the blade. Vanitas launched it, sending multiple bolts of black electricity at Ven. "Let's see you dodge this Ventus!" he shouted.

"How about I block it instead?" Ven asked as he spun the black disk of his Keyblade. "Spin Sword: Forest Vortex!" Ven shouted, swinging the Samuraizer. A green tornado of leaves appeared, blocking the lightning. Vanitas grunted at that. He got out of the way of the tornado before it died down.

"How about this then? Dark Firaga!" Vanitas said, sending multiple dark colored fireballs at Ven. Ven thought quick with his Blue Water part of the chain glowing. Ven spun the disk once more. "Spin Sword: Dragon Splash!" Ven shouted, swinging his Keyblade. A blue wave of water flew from the sword and doused the flames, still heading for Vanitas.

The Dragon Splash hit, but Vanitas froze in time. Ven remembered that technique. "Got you now!" Vanitas shouted, coming down with Dark Gear, charged with Dark Blizzaga. "Think again!" Ven shouted, rolling out of the way. Vanitas hit the ground, and an ice crystal surrounded by darkness sprouted from the ground.

Ven then spun the disk again, this time with Red Fire glowing. "Spin Sword: Blazing Strike!" Ven said, slashing his Keyblade. A wave of fire destroyed the crystal and hit Vanitas dead on. Ven then emitted a bright light. "_A new Command Style._" Ven realized. He was surrounded by various symbols of different colors. He had obtained a new Command Style called: Samurai Strike.

Ven acted quick, using the new Command Style to his advantage. He made several multicolored slashes at Vanitas, damaging him severely. "This is it Vanitas!" Ven shouted. Ven then split into five of himself. One was each glowing in an aura from left to right: Pink, Blue, Red, Green, and Yellow. "Spin Sword: Quintuple Slash!" All of the Vens shouted, slashing their respective Keyblades, each sending a wave of energy their respective color.

"No!" Vanitas shouted. All of the energy waves combined and created the Shiba Symbol and hit Vanitas, sending him to the wall of the rock tower and creating a big dust cloud. All of the Vens combined back into one. He then narrowed his eyes at the cloud. "Is he finished?" Ven asked himself. The dust settled to reveal Vanitas still standing, but he looked worse for wear, and a black aura surrounded him.

"You've done it, Ventus." Vanitas said as his helmet's visor melted, so now Ven can see his black spiky hair and gold eyes. "Now that my body is about to perish, you and I will have to join together." Vanitas said as Ven gasped in realization. "The _X_-blade will be forged!" Vanitas said. The aura spread out, surrounding the two in a circle. Unversed came out of the circle and ensnared Ven.

Ven grunted, trying to escape. "The Unversed… come from you?" Ven asked. "It happened when you and I were split into two." Vanitas explained as more Unversed appeared. "The negativity took shape of these monsters. They are what I feel-a horde of fledgling emotions under my control. I released them in all the worlds I could, hoping to lure you away from home, and isolate you from your Master." Vanitas said as he walked toward Ven.

"We needed to make you stronger. The Unversed were the perfect opponents." Vanitas said as he stopped right in front of Ven. "And better yet, no matter how many times you defeat them, their negativity flows right back into me." Vanitas said as he absorbed all the Unversed that didn't hold Ven. "You never stood a chance against us, Ventus." Vanitas gloated as he stepped once more to Ven.

The second that Vanitas touched Ven, a burst of gold light was formed, and Ven's world faded into black. But not before Ven shouted to the heavens. Ven was floating above his Station of Awakening, which is a stained glass platform. Ven came to and landed on the platform to see the platform in detail. It showed Ven and Vanitas each sleeping, gripping onto their default Keyblades. There were seven circles. Three having Ven's default keychain, three having Vanitas', and one showing two Keyblades crossed over a heart.

Vanitas descended onto the platform. "Our union was not finished." Vanitas said as he landed. Ven saw in horror what was in Vanitas' right hand. It was two Keyblades crossed. They both looked the same. They each had a yellow hilt, black handle, silver shaft, and teeth shaped like a crown. The keychain joined to form a black heart crossed by the same keys. An energy blade extended, forming a sword.

"_The _X_-blade!_" Ven looked in shock. But then he noticed, a piece of the hilt was missing, and the blade had a lot of chips in it. Ven realized what had happened. "_The heart merge isn't complete. There's still a chance!_" Ven thought. "The _X_-blade shouldn't stay broken like this." Vanitas said, noting the state of the blade. "Join me now, and we can complete the _X_-blade!" Vanitas said, raising the _X_-blade toward Ven.

Ven shook his head, and held his hand out. "I got a better idea. How about I destroy you both?" Ven said, summoning the Samuraizer. Vanitas only laughed at that. "The _X_-blade is made from your heart too, idiot. If you destroy it, your heart will vanish forever." Vanitas said, confident that Ven wouldn't do it.

But Ven stood firm. "Whatever it takes. Anything to save Terra and Aqua." Ven said. Vanitas only scoffed at that. "Hmph! It's always about your friends, isn't it?" Vanitas said, lowering the _X_-blade. "At least I have some!" Ven shouted, before placing his left hand over his heart, thinking of his friends. _All_ of his friends.

"I became a part of their hearts. Just as they've become a part of mine." Ven said, with his eyes closed. He opened them in determination. "My friends are my power! And I'm theirs!" Ven said as he and Vanitas got into fighting positions. Vanitas struck first. "What's yours is mine!" Vanitas shouted, making a golden X, and striking it towards Ven. Ven tried to block it, but he was blown back.

"The _X_-blade may not be complete, but it is still strong enough to finish you off." Vanitas said, moving closer to Ven. "I don't think so." Ven said. He got up and did something that caught Vanitas by surprise. He summoned the Wayward Wind and held it in his usual way while still holding the Samuraizer in his left hand. "You can wield _two_?!" Vanitas shouted. "That's right." Ven said, vanishing.

Vanitas looked around to find nothing. "_No way! He could never move that fast before._" Vanitas thought. Ven appeared behind Vanitas and struck with both blades. Vanitas was sent flying towards the edge of the platform. "You seem to forget something. This is _my_ heart as well. Meaning I have as much power as you do." Ven said. Vanitas got up and looked at Ven

"Maybe, but I'm still better at using that power!" Vanitas shouted, slashing an energy crescent at Ven. But Ven was quicker. He drew a symbol. "Symbol Power: Wall!" Ven shouted, summoning a wall that blocked the crescent, before disappearing. Vanitas growled at that. "How are you even able to do that, anyway?" He shouted, not knowing of Ven's training.

"You may be my darkness, but you don't have my memories. If you did, you would know." Ven said. Ven's good luck charm, which he and his friends call a Wayfinder, glowed a rainbow colored light. A Wayfinder is a special charm that is shaped like a star. It was woven together with a symbol representing that person. Ven's Wayfinder was green, with metal plating and centered with the heart symbol that he and his friends bare.

Five different lights flew from his Wayfinder. They came in the following colors: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink. "Back in my home world a long time ago, monsters called Nighlok were invading. Warriors are able to defeat them using symbols passed down through each generation." Ven said as the lights surrounded him and Vanitas.

"Today, the Nighlok are waiting to strike so they can flood the Earth with the water from their home, the Sanzo River." Ven continued, as the lights flashed and drew different symbols. The symbols are: Red Fire, Blue Water, Green Forest, Yellow Earth, and Pink Sky.

"However, a new group of heroes are waiting to rise up. They are…" Ven said looking at his Samuraizer Keyblade before looking back at Vanitas. "…the Samurai Power Rangers!" Ven shouted as the lights faded. Vanitas looked to see five similarly dressed yet differently styled warriors in skin tight suits and helmets. They all represented Samurai, but they were in different colors and the helmets had different symbols.

They all had the same kind of sword, each one with a black disk just above the hilt. The suits and helmets are as follows: Red Fire, Blue Water, Green Forest, Yellow Earth, and Pink Sky. He could tell that the Yellow and Pink warriors were girls because of their skirts. The boots matched the suits and they all had white gloves and a gold belt, with a black fabric connecting them all. "And these five are…" Vanitas trailed off, not knowing whether he was right or not. "The Samurai Rangers. And with their help, you're finished Vanitas." Ven said. All of a sudden, white light shined above them.

The light flew to Ven and faded, leaving what appears to be a black and silver cell phone. "This is…" Ven said, gasping. Ven dismissed his Keyblades and took a hold of it. A white outline surrounded Ven. "So, I was chosen for this Samurai Power?" Ven muttered, gripping the cell phone. Ven then got into position. He had visions of one symbol, but that was all he needed.

"Samuraizer!" Ven shouted. Swinging it forward, the Samuraizer Morpher opened to reveal the Japanese symbol meaning Sun. "Go Go Samurai!" Ven shouted, drawing the Sun symbol in silver. He swung the symbol towards himself, and a light flashed, blinding Vanitas. Several Sun symbols surrounded Ven, forming a suit representing the Samurai Rangers, only it was silver.

A silver and white sword, in the style of a bird, with an empty space in the blade flew down from the air and Ven caught it, before sheathing it. A large Sun symbol flew towards Ven, forming a silver helmet with the Sun symbol as the visor. Ven took a silver and white disc from the belt buckle and placed it in the sword, making it complete. Ven then drew the sword and swung it forward before resting it on his shoulders.

"Samurai Ranger, ready!" Ven shouted. He could hear echoes of the other Samurai Rangers. "Rangers Together!" The Rangers, including Ven shouted, swinging their swords. "Samurai Forever!" They shouted, each one getting into a fighting stance. Vanitas only scoffed at that. "Please, I've seen all of their tricks." Vanitas said, charging at Ven. "But not this trick." Ven said spinning his disk.

"Phoenix Saber: Sun Slash!" Ven shouted, swinging his sword. White flames flew from his sword. Vanitas, surprised by that, held the _X_-blade to block it. The flames didn't break through. "Was I supposed to be impressed?" Vanitas asked. "Nope. It was supposed to be a diversion. Now Rangers!" Ven shouted. Vanitas looked to see them all having a different weapon.

The Red Ranger had a large sword, the Blue Ranger had a bow, the Green Ranger had a spear, the Yellow Ranger had a large shuriken, and the Pink Ranger had a steel Japanese Fan. Each one had a respectively colored disc attached to their weapons. "Sky Fan: Air Wave!" the Pink Ranger shouted swinging her fan. A pink wave of energy flew from the Fan and sent Vanitas into the air.

"Earth Slicer!" The Yellow Ranger shouted, throwing her shuriken. "Hydro Bow!" The Blue Ranger shouted, firing blue energy arrows at Vanitas. Both attacks hit their mark. "Forest Spear!" The Green Ranger shouted, swinging his spear. The blade hit Vanitas. Vanitas was injured and looking at the four who hit him, so he missed Ven and the Red Ranger coming at him.

"Fire Smasher!" the Red Ranger shouted, swinging his sword and sending Vanitas right towards Ven. "Let's try this again. Phoenix Saber: Sun Slash!" Ven said, swinging his sword. It hit Vanitas right on the mark. "I'm not finished yet!" Vanitas shouted. "Well I've got news for you. This power comes with a new Shotlock." Ven said, summoning his Samuraizer Keyblade. Vanitas was worried about that.

"Take this! Symbol Blade!" Ven shouted, his Keyblade surrounded with Symbol Power. Some of the power was given to him by the other Rangers. He charged and hit Vanitas repeatedly. He then took a step back. "This is it! Final Strike!" Ven shouted, swinging both his Phoenix Saber and his Samuraizer Keyblade. Both waves of energy hit Vanitas, sending him into the air.

The other Rangers vanished, now that Ven thinks he finished it. "Power Down!" Ven commanded, and he turned back to normal. "It's not over yet!" Vanitas shouted. Ven looked up in shock. But then he summoned his Wayward Wind, and got into the stance everyone knows him for. "I'm through with messing around! Playtime's over!" Vanitas shouted as he stabbed the Station causing it to break up.

Vanitas thought he got Ven, but then Ven glowed blue. Vanitas recognized that light. "A D-Link! But who could have given you this power?" Vanitas exclaimed, not getting it. "Quite simple Vanitas." Ven said, posed to be ready at any moment. "You are the darkness inside me. Therefore…" Ven said, before Vanitas caught on. "That's my power!" Vanitas said.

"That's right!" Ven shouted, vanishing. Vanitas caught on, and followed. They keep vanishing and reappearing, always clashing blades. "Join now with your better half!" Vanitas shouted, intending to strike, but Ven was too quick.

"I'll pass thanks!" Ven shouted, slashing the Wayward Wind. Vanitas was hit. Vanitas gripped his side, and growled at Ven. "Dark Spiral!" Vanitas shouted, charging at Ven in a blue energy. "Two can play at that game!" Ven shouted, doing the same, only in a golden energy.

They struggled for a bit, but Ven was able to pull through, but not without getting hurt in the process. But not as hurt as Vanitas. "Darkness waits for you Ventus!" Vanitas shouted. "But they'll have to settle for you!" Ven shouted, using his new Shotlock. But I'm not talking about Symbol Blade.

"Take this! Dark Link!" Ven shouted, using his Keyblade to shoot a golden beam of light. "Pathetic!" Vanitas shouted, shooting a blue beam surrounded by Darkness. Vanitas seemed to be holding his own. In fact, he even seems to be overpowering Ven.

"_No. I can't lose now!_" Ven thought. "_Giving up already? Come on Ventus. I thought you were stronger than that._" Terra's voice sounded. "_Terra._" Ven thought. The gold beam suddenly seemed to be pushing the blue beam back. "_Ven! You almost got him!_" Aqua's voice sounded. "_Aqua._" Ven thought. The golden beam got stronger. "What?!" Vanitas shouted, surprised at the power Ven has.

"_You can do it, Big Brother!_" a familiar voice shouted. "_Emily, I made a promise that I'll always be with you. Even if not physically, I intend to keep that promise!_" Ven thought as he poured his heart into his beam, not knowing a Japanese symbol was glowing with a white hue on his back. He couldn't even hear a soft female voice whisper to him. What's strange is, she sounds like she's the same age as Ven. "_You can use my power too, Ven._" The voice said.

The golden beam overpowered Vanitas and crystallized him. "You're finished!" Ven shouted, charging forth with Wayward Wind. It not only finished off Vanitas in a golden light, but it destroyed the _X_-blade too. "No…" Vanitas whispered weakly before vanishing.

The Wayward Wind bursted into gold light, repairing the Station of Awakening, but making it different. Only Ven is there sleeping, and instead of the keychains, Wayfinders were in the circles. Ven summoned the Samuraizer.

"_I know who this will go to. And I know she'll be a great Keyblade wielder._" Ven thought with a sad smile, thinking of one special little girl. "_I'm sorry. Looks like I won't be there with you after all._" He thought sadly, thinking of _her_, the reason he went with Xehanort, and the reason for continuing to fight. "Samurai Rangers…victory is ours." He said, before vanishing into a golden light, leaving the Samuraizer Keyblade to drift and his heart moving into the sky.


	5. A New Awakening

Chapter V: A New Awakening

About a decade after Ven's fight with Vanitas, as he has said, Nighlok have invaded his home world, intending on flooding it with the Sanzo River. But once more as he said, the Samurai Power Rangers have risen to the challenge. There is a dojo, which doubles as the Samurai Rangers' HQ. Outside, stood a young woman.

She is 16, and is about to turn 17. She was dressed in a bright yellow shirt, and blue jeans. She had on white shoes. She had long blonde, curly hair and brown eyes. Her name… is Emily, the Yellow Samurai Ranger. Before, her sister, Serena, was supposed to be the Yellow Ranger after Ven left. But due to Serena falling ill, she had to take up the call as the Yellow Ranger.

Recently, a Nighlok, by the name of Splitface, was stealing people's souls. He even got hers. Her friends, the other Rangers, were able to defeat the Nighlok. But what everyone but Emily doesn't know, is that something happened in between the events. Deep within Emily's mind and heart, Emily was falling down an abyss, her eyes closed, as if she's dreaming.

A bright light shined from below her, which woke her up. She carefully balanced herself, and landed. She looked around to see nothing. But then the light shined brighter and expanded, revealing a yellow stain glass platform. Emily looked down in shock. A figure was sleeping on the side of the platform. It was her, in an outfit resembling her ranger suit yet at the same time different from it. And she had a strange weapon.

She disregarded the weapon and focused on the other details. In the circles were all of her friends, the other Samurai Rangers. She looked at the weapon again and realized something. It was a Keyblade. And it was styled after the Samurai Rangers.

"Where am I?" Emily asked to no one in particular. She then looked down further and noticed something. She was in her Samurai uniform, the one she wears before morphing into a Ranger. "How did I get into my uniform?" Emily asked. "_There is so much to do._" A hollow voice sounded, startling Emily. "Who's there?" she asked. "_Yet there is so little time._" The voice said. "_Step forward. Can you do it?_" the voice said.

Emily nodded and took a step forward. A white pedestal rose up from the platform. Emily saw the Keyblade she saw in the platform sitting on the pedestal. "_Power sleeps within you. You just need to give it form._" The voice said. "_However, once you obtain this power, there is no turning back. Will you still take the call?_" the voice said.

Emily carefully stepped forward, and grabbed the Keyblade. The word _Samuraizer_ appeared in her head. "_I guess that's the name of this Keyblade._" Emily thought. Emily suddenly heard a sound. She turned to find something strange. Three different creatures stood before her. One was a big, black bug on two legs with antennae and yellow eyes. Another creature was like the bug creature.

This one had an arrowhead like head with red, curved eyes. It was blue and its arms and legs were stubs. The last one seemed to look human, but it creeped Emily out. It was completely white. It looked like its hands and feet were bound and it had a zipper for a mouth. And if that's not creepy, the fact that it has some type of symbol instead of eyes is.

"_There will be times that you will have to fight. Use your power to protect yourself and those around you._" The voice said. Emily then got into her Samurai stance. "_I may not be good with a Keyblade, but I am good enough with a sword._" Emily thought. "Okay you creeps. Bring it on!" She said, charging. She made a forward slash at the white creature, but it just jumped out of the way.

She then tried to strike at the blue creature, but it melted into a puddle. She then made a slash at the black bug, but it sank into the ground. Emily was getting frustrated as they all hit her. "This is getting me nowhere." She growled. But then she noticed something. The name of the Keyblade was _Samuraizer_. "_Maybe…_" Emily thought.

She made a symbol she learned recently. "Symbol Power: Boulder!" Emily shouted, swinging her Keyblade. The symbol transformed into a giant boulder which rolled at the creatures. It got the black and blue ones, causing them to vanish in black and blue smoke respectively, but the white jumped up. Emily however saw it coming. She spun her disc. "Spin Sword: Seismic Swing!" Emily shouted, swinging her Keyblade.

It hit the white creature dead on, sending it flying. It then dissolved into white and gray particles. Emily then breathed a sigh of relief. "_Thank goodness it's a combination of a Samuraizer Morpher and a Spin Sword._" Emily thought. She then noticed a light from behind her. She turned to see an extravagant door. She couldn't help but notice the giant lock keeping it closed. "_You will come across many obstacles, but do not fear. You will always have help. You just need to know where to find it._" The voice said.

Emily then looked at her Keyblade. "_A Keyblade is like a skeleton key that doubles as a sword._" She thought, remembering what Ven told her. She held her Keyblade towards the lock. A white circle emitted around her Keyblade, before a beam of light was shot at the keyhole. The beam hit the keyhole, and the lock vanished, opening the door. She stepped through the door, approaching one of her toughest challenges yet.

She looked around, only to see the same blackness she first saw. But when she looked down, she noticed the platform had changed. She gasped when she saw the person where her picture once was. It was a picture of her brother. "_Ven._" Emily thought with sadness. She looked up and saw a suit of blue armor. She took notice of the blue Keyblade and the feminine figure of the armor.

"Who are you?" Emily asked. "What is it that you're afraid of?" The blue armor asked in a soft, female voice. Emily closed her eyes in thought. She then opened her eyes. "I'm afraid to lose what is important to me." She responded. The armor then vanished. Emily looked to her left and saw a tall, yellow suit of armor. She could tell it was male. She also noticed the large blue and bronze Keyblade.

"What do you care about above everything else?" The yellow armor asked in a deep male voice. Emily once again closed her eyes. When she made up her mind she opened them. "My closest friends that I have made bonds with are what I care about." Emily said. And as before, the armor vanished. "What is going on here?" Emily asked herself. Emily then took a deep breath.

She then felt a breeze come from behind her. When she turned to look, her heart had stopped. It was another suit of armor, but it was shorter than the others. But Emily knows this armor. It was the armor of her brother; Ven. It was gripping the Wayward Wind Keyblade. "Ven? Is that you?" Emily asked. "Emily, tell me. What do you want most out of life?" Ven's armor asked. Emily felt crestfallen because of the tone it was said. "_It isn't him._" She thought. But then she remembered the question.

Emily walked towards the armor. She felt she already had the answer to that question. Emily then stopped in front of the armor. "What I wish… is to protect everything and everyone that I care about." She spoke from her heart. The armor then vanished, leaving Emily alone once more.

But then Emily felt a presence behind her. She turned to see a figure. It looked no taller than her brother. It was wearing a skintight black and red suit and had a black helmet on with the visor covering his face. He had a Keyblade in his hand that was comprised of several clock gears. "So you're the one he chose? Talk about pathetic." The figure said, scoffing.

Emily raised her Keyblade towards it. "Who are you, and where are we?" Emily asked. The figure looked back at her. "My name…is Vanitas. And as to where we are, we are inside someone's heart. This particular person you know very well." The figure said. Emily gasped in realization. She was in her brother's heart.

"I understand why I'm here. But why are you here? What connection do you have with Ven?" Emily asked, her grip tightening on her Keyblade. "You mean you haven't realized it yet? Hmph! Maybe I should just show you." Vanitas said. He got into a fighting stance and charged forth. Emily thought quick and spun her disc.

"Spin Sword: Seismic Swing!" Emily shouted, swinging her Keyblade. But Vanitas actually expected it this time. "Too slow!" Vanitas said, jumping over the energy wave. He then brought his Keyblade down. Emily couldn't dodge it, so she got hit. She flew back two feet. Emily then charged forward. She tried to slash at Vanitas, but he kept on blocking them.

"Hmph! This is too easy." He said, jumping into the air. "Dark Thundaga!" Vanitas shouted, launching blue lightning bolts. Emily thought quickly. She drew a symbol. "Symbol Power: Wall!" She shouted, swinging her Keyblade. The wall had blocked the bolts before they could hit her. But what she didn't know was that it was a diversion. "Got you!" Vanitas shouted, slashing from behind. Emily was sent flying to the edge.

Vanitas walked toward her. "I don't even know why he chose you. You don't have the heart to wield a Keyblade. You barely have the heart to even touch one. He sure was an idiot." Vanitas said which got Emily mad. "Shut up!" She shouted, slashing upwards from the ground. She may take insults about her, but when someone insults her friends or family, that's when the straw breaks the camel's back. The blade struck Vanitas, and cut his helmet open.

Emily gasped when she saw his face. He had black spiky hair and gold eyes. What's strange was, to her, his face sort of looks like Ven's. Then Emily remembered her brother mentioning a Vanitas. "_Could he be Ven's…?_" Emily left that thought because it was broken by Vanitas' scoff. "Hmph. Pathetic!" He said, slashing forward.

Emily brought up her Keyblade to block. "You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Vanitas said. "It comes with being a Ranger. But you should know since you're the darkness in my brother's heart!" Emily said, pushing forward. Then, a light shined above them. The light seemed to pour into Emily's Keyblade. Vanitas seemed to recognize the light.

He growled in pain as it became too much for him. "Not again!" Vanitas growled out. Emily then raised the Samuraizer, and slashed forward. It actually broke Vanitas' Keyblade and hit him head on. You could see the large slash mark on his suit.

"Now you know why Ven chose me, Vanitas. Because I have friends I can count on." Emily said. Vanitas only scoffed at that before fading away. Emily then closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them, she found herself in her bed. She overheard her Mentor, Ji, mutter "They did it."

She sat up and looked to her Mentor. He was in his usual Samurai haori and had black hair and blue eyes. She knew what happened outside her dream. "Good to see you again Mentor." Emily said. Ji looked back at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Fine really. Just had a strange dream." Emily said. Ji raised an eyebrow at that. "How strange?" he asked. Emily thought about telling him, but she shook her head. "Nothing, really." She said. "At any rate, Jayden and the others will be here soon." Ji said, standing up and leaving the matter alone.

Back to the present, Emily took a look at her sword hand. "_That Keyblade I used. It felt so natural to me. It was like I had it with me all along._" She thought. She then thought of a certain relative of hers. "_Ven, where are you? I could really use your help and your support._" Emily thought. "Hey Emily!" a voice said, snapping Emily out of her thoughts. She turned to see her best friend, Mia, the Pink Samurai Ranger.

She had long black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a white jacket over a pink top. She also had a black pants and black boots. "What is it, Mia?" Emily asked. Mia was smiling. "Can you close your eyes while I take you somewhere?" Mia asked. Emily raised an eyebrow at that. "Okay." She said, closing her eyes. She felt Mia take her inside the dojo. "Where are you taking me anyway?" Emily asked. "You're going to find out. Open your eyes!" Mia said.

Emily opened them and saw a banner. Before she could read it however, confetti blasted everywhere. "Surprise!" Her friends, the other Samurai Rangers, shouted. "Happy Birthday!" Mike, the Green Ranger, shouted. He was a couple of years older than Emily. He had black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a dark green shirt and black jeans. He also wore grey shoes.

Her other friends were smiling. There was Kevin, an African American who had brown hair and blue eyes. He was the Blue Ranger. He was wearing a blue polo shirt, blue jeans, and dark blue sneakers. Antonio was in his usual white shirt, black pants and shoes, and white plad scarf. He was the latest member, the Gold Ranger. He bares the power of Light.

And lastly, there was Jayden, their leader, and the Red Ranger. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a red shirt, but it was so light it almost looked pink. He had black pants and grey shoes. Emily always felt like she can relate to Jayden a lot, but she just couldn't figure out why. Anyways, they brought the cake, and Emily noted the word 'Clawzord' under her name. "_Looks like Antonio succeeded in bringing back the Clawzord._" Emily thought.

She was relieved to hear that Mia didn't make the cake. If Mia gave the Nighlok any of her meals, they would probably surrender. "Make a wish." Antonio said. Emily closed her eyes. "_I wish Ven would come home._" Emily thought as she blew out the candles. Little did she know that she may end up helping in making that wish a reality.


	6. One New Wielder, Too Many Questions

Chapter VI: One New Wielder, Too Many Questions

A week has passed and a Nighlok by the name of Rhinosnoraus had attacked. Emily is morphed as the Yellow Ranger running through the forest, trying to find Mia after Jayden told her to help her. "_Come on Mia. Where are you?_" Emily thought as she looked frantically, trying to find her friend in pink. All of a sudden, Emily heard a sound, but she couldn't make out what it exactly was.

Suddenly, a black shape came out of nowhere and attacked Emily. "Get off me!" Emily shouted, using her Spin Sword to knock the creature off of her. When Emily was back on her feet, she looked in shock. It looked exactly like the bug creature from her dream. "You again?!" Emily shouted. But as she looked around, she noticed that several numbers of the same creature have her surrounded.

Emily placed a yellow disk in her Spin Sword. She spun the Yellow disk as it and the Spin Sword shined a yellow light. "Spin Sword: Seismic Swing!" Emily shouted as she swung her spin sword. The yellow wave of energy did hit the creatures, but for some reason, it looked like all it did was push them back, doing no damage what so ever.

"What?!" Emily shouted, shocked. One of the creatures sunk into the ground. It popped out behind Emily and struck her with its claws. Emily gritted in pain. "Where's a Keyblade when you need one?" Emily muttered. She tried to recover from the hit but another one of the creatures leapt at her. One by one, the creatures clawed at her until she demorphed and collapsed onto the ground, leaving her in her civilian outfit. Then they began dog piling on top of her. It was beginning to scare her. "_Is it over for me? Am I going to fall in darkness?"_ Emily thought in fear.

But then she began to gather some courage as she thought of her friends, her brother, and the last time she saw him. "_No! I won't give up. I will protect my world. I will protect my friends. And most of all, I will see Big Brother again!_" Emily thought. A bright light emitted from Emily's chest. "What-?" Emily couldn't finish that sentence for the light pushed most of the creatures away from her, some were even destroyed. Emily stood up and breathed a bit heavily. The she looked at her right hand in shock. It was the same Keyblade from her dream.

"The Samuraizer Keyblade? But where did it come from?" Emily asked no one. But when she looked at the creatures they took a step back. "_It looks like they don't like the Keyblade._" She thought. She held the Samuraizer like she does with a Spin Sword. "Alright, whatever you are. I hope you're ready to face the Keyblade." She said, charging. It only took one swipe from her Keyblade to take out the creatures.

But when some of the creatures began fighting back, she took out her Samuraizer _Morpher_. "Samuraizer!" She shouted, flipping it to reveal the Yellow Earth Symbol. "Go Go Samurai!" She drew the symbol and her morph began. First her suit came, then the Spin Sword. Lastly, her helmet formed. She took a black disc from her belt and attached it to her Spin Sword. "Samurai Ranger, ready!" Emily shouted.

When she hit one of the creatures with her Spin Sword, she only expected it to be knocked away. But when she hit one that was trying to sneak attack her, it actually did damage. It was damaged just enough for her to finish it with a swipe from her Keyblade. "Did the Keyblade boost my powers?" Emily asked out loud as she finished off the last of the creatures.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief when no more of those things showed up. But then she began to wonder. "_Why do I have a Keyblade? Is this what Ven meant when he said I'd have a part of him with me? And why do I feel that this Keyblade is familiar __**other**__ than the fact that it was from my dream?_" Before Emily could think of an answer, a large shadow loomed over. Emily turned to see, and was shocked.

It was a whole new creature, yet similar to the others. It looked vaguely human, but it was pitch black. It had tendrils for hair, its arms and hands were huge, and it had a giant hole in the shape of a heart. "That must be the leader." Emily muttered, getting ready to fight. The creature made a move first. It pulled its fist back and threw it down to the ground, trying to crush Emily. But she avoided it just in time.

Emily noticed that a big black hole emerged, as if keeping the hand in place. Using this to her advantage, she quickly began slashing at the hand with both of her weapons. She then sensed something behind her and back flipped over it. It turned out to be the three of the bug creatures, on of which tried to attack her as she flipped to dodge it. That's when Emily realized it. "_It was calling for backup._" Emily thought. She quickly took care of the bug creatures before noticing the giant about to strike again.

Emily quickly got distance, thinking it was a repeat of last time. But when the fist connected with the ground, a large shockwave spreaded out. "What?!" Emily couldn't outrun it, but she only got hit by it a little bit. Unfortunately it was enough force to send her flying towards a tree. Emily got up in pain, too much for her to charge in. But she couldn't leave it where it could attack someone else. That's when she remembered what Ven told her.

"_Big Brother, did you ever get hurt on your journey?" Little Emily asked while riding on Quake. "Yeah I did. A number of times actually. Luckily I knew how to heal quickly." Ven said, riding with her. "How?" She asked. "A little bit of Magic." Ven said before noticing something. There was a small cut on Emily's forehead. "Emi, did you get hurt again?" Ven asked, taking a closer look. "It's nothing Big Brother." Emily protested, trying to stop him. "Honestly, every time I see you, you're hurt one way or another. Well I'll take this as an opportunity to show you some Magic." Ven said._

_He summoned his Keyblade, and placed the tip on Emily's forehead. "You just got to gather a bit of energy, and focus a little, and you have your Magic. Heal!" Ven said. The tip glowed a green light. When the light faded, Ven pulled the Keyblade back and Emily's cut was gone._

"_But you have to be careful, because t_he more powerful the Magic, the more energy used." The memory of Ven said before Present Emily finished. Emily raised her Keyblade into the air. "Heal!" Emily commanded. A green light surrounded her, and she felt no more pain. Then she thought of something else.

She aimed the Samuraizer Keyblade at the giant's head. "Fire!" Emily shouted. A small but fast fireball flew from the Keyblade and hit the creature in the face. It clutched it in pain, giving Emily her chance. She quickly used her Keyblade as a pole vault, launching herself into the air. Her Keyblade vanished from the ground and reappeared in Emily's hand, just as the giant let go of his face.

"You're finished! Take this!" Emily shouted, slashing both blades at him. Both blades struck, making the beast freeze. It suddenly fell down on its back, and began to vanish into shadows. Emily just stood there, panting. "I…did it." Emily said, between breaths. She then looked at the Keyblade and dismissed it.

"_I can't tell anyone about the Keyblade._" Emily thought, taking off to find Mia. "Since the Keyblade is powerful, maybe I can do some late night training. It will be difficult without a teacher, but I don't have a choice." She muttered. But she stopped as out of nowhere, another one of those big creatures came out of nowhere and struck her to the ground. "No!" Emily shouted, bracing herself. But before the creature could finish her off, a white light and a gray light came out of nowhere, went through the creature, and the creature was no more. Emily stood up to look at the lights that saved her, only to find that they were gone.

"What was…that?" Emily asked no one in particular. "_Those lights saved me. But why?_" She thought. But then she remembered. "Oh no! I still have to find Mia." She said, remembering her friend before taking off. She was able to find Mia, right as she was about to be struck by the Nighlok Dayu. But the fight from the creatures must have tired her out, because it didn't take long for her to be defeated and demorphed.


	7. A New Friend and an Old Enemy

Chapter VII: A New Friend and an Old Enemy

A couple of weeks have passed since the Rangers destroyed Rhinosnoraus, and they're facing a problem. Antonio has developed a fear of fish. No matter what they tried, they couldn't get him over it. They even tried to support him by facing their own fears. Emily has a few fears, but none of them are known to the other Rangers. Antonio had left the Shiba House a while ago to work on bringing back a new Zord to give the Samurai Rangers an edge. Just then, the Gap Sensor went off, showing that another Nighlok has attacked. "Let's go." Jayden said, and the others nodded.

But when they arrived to the Cliffside, they found only Moogers, the Nighlok foot soldiers. "Man, more Moogers?" Mike asked. "I don't know what they're up to, but we better stop them none the less." Kevin said. Jayden nodded at that. "Ready?" He asked, pulling out his Samuraizer. "Ready!" the other Rangers said, doing the same. "Samuraizer!" The Rangers shouted, flipping their Morphers to reveal the Symbols. "Go Go Samurai!" And so they drew their Symbols and started Morphing.

Soon enough, the Rangers were morphed, and ready to go. "Samurai Ranger, ready!" They raised their swords. "Rangers Together!" They swung down, and got into battle stances. "Samurai Forever!" The Rangers charged in, taking on the first Mooger to approach. Jayden had little trouble against the Moogers. One by one they fell. Kevin was doing well too, until he saw some Mooger Archers ready to fire.

Thinking quickly, Kevin transformed his Spin Sword into the Hydro Bow. "Hydro Bow!" He shouted, firing blue energy arrows at the archers. The arrows knocked back the Moogers, causing them to misfire and hit the Moogers instead. Mike had his Forest Spear knocking Moogers back. He even used it to launch a Mooger into another crowd of them. With a spin of the Forest Spear, green energy shot out and knocked the rest of the Moogers on their backs. "Man, these Moogers are getting easier and easier to beat." He commented, parrying another Mooger's slash.

Mia was using her sword to fend off the Moogers, she too had little trouble. When she saw a bunch of Moogers trying to charge at her, she quickly put a pink disc on her Spin Sword. She spun the disk, and her sword had pink energy. "Spin Sword: Air Wave!" Mia shouted, swinging her sword. The pink energy struck the Moogers and they fell down like bowling pins.

Emily was having a bit of trouble, but she was faring well. "_Man, the late night training sessions with the Keyblade are making things even better than I thought._" She thought. But suddenly, out of nowhere, giant fireballs rained down and hit everything, Ranger and Mooger alike. The Rangers were flat on their back, and there was no Mooger in sight. "What was that?" Mike asked, trying to get up.

Emily was the first on her feet when she looked at a bunch of smoke that came from the fireballs. But then she saw in horror on what stepped out of it. It was a Nighlok, but this one was familiar to her. It stood tall and had an Overlord's Armor. The razor claws for hands were gleaming in the sunlight and the two eyes over razor sharp teeth were pure white.

"_Oh no! It can't be!_" Emily thought. "A pleasure to meet you Samurai Rangers." The Nighlok said in the same malicious voice that Emily could never forget. The other Rangers were on their feet and had their Spin Swords ready to fight the Nighlok. "Who are you?" Jayden asked, no fear in his voice what so ever. "My name is Serrator, and I assure you, I'm no ordinary Nighlok." The Nighlok responded. But then he set his eyes on Emily.

"But I'm sure the Yellow Ranger can tell you much more about me." Serrator said. Mia looked at Emily confused. "What does he mean Emily?" She asked. But Emily didn't speak, just simply tightened her grip on her Spin Sword. Jayden seemed to notice, but the others couldn't tell. "Right now, I'm simply here to test out your strength. But it seems to me that you're not all that impressive." Serrator said. "What?" Mike asked, insulted. "But perhaps I'm being a bit hasty. I shall add something else. I summon you, Papyrox!" Serrator shouted, throwing a drawing into the air.

But the drawing came to life and grew, revealing the monster. Papyrox was white and black. It had blades for arms and an 'X'-like head. The Rangers were shocked at the creature and how it simply appeared, but Jayden snapped out of it before the others. "You guys handle Serrator. I'll take care of the Papyrox." The Rangers nodded, before Jayden took out a device called the Black Box. He attached it to his Spin Sword, shouting, "Super Samurai Mode!" Jayden became cloaked in light before revealing him wearing a white vest.

He then placed a colored disc in the Black Box. "Samurai Combination!" Jayden called out. Five Zords have appeared out of nowhere. The Red Lion Foldingzord, the Blue Dragon Foldingzord, the Green Bear Foldingzord, the Yellow Ape Foldingzord, and the Pink Turtle Foldingzord. The all combined. The Blue and Green became legs, the Yellow and Pink became arms, and the Red became the Torso and Head.

"Samurai Megazord! We are united!" Jayden shouted, the Megazord at the ready. The other Rangers charged at Serrator, but hardly any damage could be made, Serrator kept blocking all of their attacks. Emily was the only one that could land a hit on him, but it didn't do much. While Kevin, Mia, and Mike were recovering, Emily tried a technique she saw her brother used. She performed a slash in a reverse grip and took Serrator by surprise.

Serrator gritted in pain a bit, which brought hope to Emily, for she could see it. "I'm going to enjoy your demise most of all." He said through the pain. He quickly launched a fireball point blank at Emily, knocking her to the ground. She heard her friends calling her name in worry, but that's all she heard, for she blacked out.

In the physical world, the others ran to her as she demorphed. Serrator laughed. "So, the Yellow Ranger falls." He said. Mia held her sword towards Serrator. "Just what do you have against her, anyway?" She asked. "It's not so much her. I have resentment to her family. For that reason, I enjoy her pain the most." Serrator said. That was all he could get out before a black disc shot at him, dealing damage.

"What?" Serrator shouted, turning to see Antonio, fully morphed. And he was carrying something in his hand. It was the Light Zord. "Hey, no one messes with my friends and gets away with it!" Antonio shouted. "Antonio!" Kevin said, glad to see him. "He must have conquered his fear!" Mike said. "And he brought the Light Zord back. Alright Antonio!" Mia shouted. "I see. Perhaps you'll be up to the task!" But before Serrator could attack him, a silver flame shot out of nowhere and hit Serrator. "Huh?" Mia asked, for the Rangers were confused too.

But then Kevin saw something at the cliff. "Look!" The rangers and even Serrator looked to see something shocking. It was another Samurai Ranger, but this one was Silver. This one appeared to be a guy, and instead of a Spin Sword, he carried an elegant silver sword in the style of a bird, but what kind they couldn't tell. The blade had a gray disk on it. The helmet was what got the most attention, for it was the Symbol meaning Sun.

"A Silver Ranger?" Mike asked. The Silver Ranger jumped off the cliff. He swung his sword down at Serrator and it appeared that it did a lot more damage than the others. The Rangers were shocked at how the new Ranger easily damaged the Nighlok, but Antonio quickly snapped out of it. "All right, I'll take it from here!" He said to the Silver Ranger. To Antonio's surprise, the mysterious Ranger nodded and took the disc out of the blade, turning to face Papyrox, who was beating down the Megazord.

The Silver Ranger held the disc up in the air. He didn't shout anything, but the disc emitted a bright light. When the light faded, the Rangers were amazed at what they saw. It was a new Zord. This one was silver and it was a bird. But what was strange, was that there was fire flowing off of the wings. "A Phoenix Zord!" Kevin shouted. "Alright, looks like we have a chance." Mia said as the Silver Ranger jumped into the Zord. Meanwhile, Antonio was facing Serrator, hitting him with a dagger, damaging him.

"Okay here we go! Light Zord: Disc Scattershot!" Antonio shouted. Several black discs shot out of the Light Zord. They charged with power for a brief moment, before striking Serrator, causing him to fall back. "Very well. You passed the test. But tell the Yellow Ranger that she'll be seeing me again real soon." At those words, Serrator vanished, retreating into the Sanzo River.

Meanwhile, while the Samurai Megazord was recovering, the Phoenix Zord was keeping Papyrox busy. "Alright LZ. Let's help out." Antonio said, pulling out his Morpher. "Light Zord: Mega Mode Power!" When Antonio put in a command in his Morpher, Light Zord grew and transformed. From its dormant Lantern state, it became a robot with the dagger Antonio used as the arms. "Light Zord Battle Mode, ready!"

Just then another transformation occurred. The Phoenix Zord's wings drew back. The flames came off the wings and moved to the sides of the Zord, solidifying into black arms. The talons and tail feathers extended and formed the legs and feet. The head folded down to the chest and a human head appeared where the bird head once was. And so the new Megazord was ready. "Whoa, what kind of Megazord is that?" Mike asked. "I thought up of a good name. How about the Phoenix Shogun Megazord?" Mia suggested. "Yeah, I like it." Kevin said. "Yeah! _Muy fantastico!_ Let's help out Light Zord!"

At Antonio words, the Light Zord launched black discs at the Papyrox. The Samurai Megazord joined the fray, having recovered. "All right, time to rejoin the fight." Jayden said, charging through. The Phoenix Shogun Megazord's wings detached and created handles that the Megazord itself grabbed onto. "No way! His wings are his swords?" Mike said, flabbergasted.

Emily soon came to, letting out the groan of pain. Mia noticed. "Emily!" At Mia's words, the other Rangers that weren't in the Zord fight looked to see Mia was right. They quickly helped Emily up. "What happened?" She asked groggily. "We'll explain soon, because it looks like it's about over." Emily looked up to see the Phoenix Shogun's blades charging up flames. Striking Papyrox with the blades, the Megazord leapt up as Light Zord launched a Scattershot at Papyrox.

The Samurai Megazord hit it with a Katana Strike. At that last blow, the Papyrox fell, exploding. The Rangers cheered. "Samurai Rangers, victory is ours." Jayden said, giving their trademark victory call. Jayden and the Silver Ranger leapt up from the cockpits, their Zords vanishing while Light Zord shrunk back to its regular size. The Silver Ranger turned to leave. "Wait!" Mike shouted, stopping the Silver Ranger.

Jayden at that time walked up. "Thank you for helping us stop Serrator. We would like to welcome you to the Samurai Rangers." Jayden held his hand up to the Silver Ranger. But the Ranger just walked past Jayden, vanishing into a gray light. Emily gasped silently at that, but no one heard her. "Just who is that guy?" Mike asked. Jayden walked back to the team. "At any rate, let's head back to the Shiba House. Emily is going to need to rest." Jayden said. "But Jayden-" "No buts Emily, you can barely walk after that last attack Serrator hit you with. In the meantime, we better find out more about him." At those words cutting off Emily's protests, the Rangers headed back to the place they call home.


	8. One Secret For Another

Chapter VIII: One Secret For Another

At the Sanzo River on a certain boat, the Nighlok Leader, Master Xandred, was furious. "Serrator, I gave you a chance to destroy the Rangers. Not only do you fail, but they now have new Zords and a new Ranger!" Xandred said, rocking the boat. "Ooh-ah-ooh. Calm down Master! You're capsizing the boat!" Octoroo, the brainy squid said. "Now Master Xandred, I was merely testing out the Rangers' strength, like I told them. Now I know what to expect." Serrator said.

"But why do you exactly have a vendetta against the Yellow Ranger?" Octoroo asked. "Like I said, I have a vendetta against her family, for a member of her family was responsible for sealing me in the first place." Serrator explained. "So in a way, you and I are alike, Master Xandred." He continued, facing the Nighlok Lord. "Perhaps, but it will be **you** who has to take care of the Silver Ranger. He is too powerful to ignore." Master Xandred said. "I've done some research, and the Silver Ranger Power is different from the other Rangers." Octoroo said.

"How different?" Serrator asked. "While the others are passed from parent to child, the Silver Powers are passed from teacher to student." Octoroo replied. "Interesting." Serrator pondered. Then he turned to Xandred. "Rest, assured Master Xandred, when I'm finished, those Rangers will only be a mess to clean up." Serrator promised.

Meanwhile, at the Shiba House, the Rangers, with the exception of Emily, are gathered in the main room, discussing the Silver Ranger and Serrator. "According to the records, the Silver Ranger Power, unlike the other powers, is passed down from teacher to student." Mentor Ji said, reading from a book. "You mean the Silver Ranger could be anyone?" Kevin asked which Ji nodded. "Who was the last recorded Silver Ranger?" Mia asked. "A man by the name of Eraqus. No one knows what had become of him because he wasn't involved with the last battle against Master Xandred." Ji explained.

"Well what I'd like to know is why that Serrator guy was focused on Emily." Mike said. "He said that he had a vendetta against her family, but why weren't the other Samurai families informed of it?" Kevin pondered. "Well we won't find out sitting here, maybe we can ask Emily." Antonio suggested. But Jayden shook his head. "No. It may be possible that Emily knows something, but she probably won't be comfortable talking about it." He said.

"Besides, Emily is still resting from that attack Serrator got her with." Mia said. "So we're back to where we started." Mike said. Unknown to them, Emily was listening to their every word from the other side of a wall. "Look, it's almost sundown, let's turn in and get a fresh start in the morning." Jayden said, secretly noticing Emily. He decided not to call her out. "Jayden's right, we'll continue this tomorrow." Ji said.

It was 10 P.M. and Emily quietly walked through the hall, in her uniform. She was still a bit sore, but she was alright thanks to the healing powers that came from being a Ranger. She had checked everyone's room but Jayden's and so far, everyone was asleep. She carefully slid open Jayden's door, and took a peak. To her Jayden had his back turned to her, sleeping. But in reality Jayden was wide awake. Emily slid the door closed, and Jayden quietly got out of bed, in his uniform.

Jayden carefully followed Emily out of the house and into the training ground. Emily took out her Samuraizer and drew a symbol. "Symbol Power: Silence." Emily whispered, swinging the symbol up. The Symbol spreaded out into a dome that covered the training ground. Jayden checked and saw that he could go in without a problem, but decided to not give himself away. He saw Emily write another Symbol, this one he was familiar with. "Symbol Power: Double!" Emily shouted, but it was silent to Jayden thanks to the previous Symbol Power.

The Symbol transformed into an exact double of the Yellow Ranger, Spin Sword ready to fight. But Jayden was surprised that instead of morphing, Emily held her hand out. The Keyblade appeared in her hand, surprising Jayden even more. "_What kind of weapon is that?_" Jayden thought. He decided to watch and see what Emily can do with her new weapon.

Emily came forward, trying a forward slash, but the double blocked. The Emily came and went for an uppercut slash, only for the double to jump back. Emily hurriedly pointed the Samuraizer Keyblade at the double. "Fire!" She shouted. A fireball launched from the Keyblade, once more surprising Jayden. The double tried to dodge it, but the fireball followed the double, hitting it.

Emily quickly charged forward, her Keyblade in a reverse grip. She did a slash, knocking the Spin Sword out of the double's hand. The double moved no more, knowing it was beat. Emily took her Samuraizer Morpher, and dismissed everything. Jayden walked up. "Hey Emily-" Jayden couldn't get another word out because Emily jumped in surprise and tried to make a slash at Jayden. "Whoa!" Jayden shouted, jumping back. Emily then saw who she tried to hit.

"Jayden!" Emily whispered, startled. Then she noticed that she still had her Keyblade out. "What are you doing up?" She asked, hoping he couldn't see it. "I knew you were acting weird ever since the Splitface incident, but you were showing it a lot more after today's attack." Jayden said. Emily was a bit red, embarrassed that she was found out so easily. "What's that in your hand?" Jayden asked, referring to the Keyblade. Emily then sighed, knowing she wouldn't get out of this one. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked. Jayden nodded, assuring her he won't tell.

She started with her weapon. "This is a Keyblade." Emily said. "A Keyblade?" Jayden asked. "Yes. It's a very special weapon that only certain people can use." Emily said. "How special?" Jayden asked. "There are two ways to obtain a Keyblade. One: You had to have gone through some type of Inheritance ceremony, which is what happened to me. Two: You have to have a powerful heart." Emily explained. "So how did you wind up wielding a Keyblade?" He asked. Emily then sighed. "It's a long story. But here's how it goes. Serena isn't my only older sibling." She said.

"You have another sister?" Jayden asked. "Brother. He's the oldest. His name…was Ventus, but everyone called him Ven." Emily said, correcting him. Jayden was shocked, not knowing that about her. "Why didn't you mention him before?" Jayden asked. "Well you see…" And so Emily told Jayden everything. About Ven, about the Keyblade, and about the other worlds. This cause Jayden to bring up a touchy subject. "Is this how you knew Serrator?" He asked. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that. In order to explain that, I have to tell the story of when Ven first summoned the Keyblade." Emily said.

(Note: The next segment of this chapter shall be told in Emily's P.O.V.)

_It was early in the morning and Ven was doing some Samurai exercises outside the house due to it being the Summer. I was eagerly watching because I knew after he was finished, he would take me horseback riding. He knew I loved doing that as much as I do playing the flute. Serena then came out of the house. "Come on, Big Brother. Breakfast is ready." She said, then turned to me. "You too Emily."She then turned and entered the house._

_Ven seemed anxious that day because he quickly walked in. I was about to enter too until a shadow loomed over and grabbed me. That's when I looked down and saw that the thing that grabbed me was a Nighlok from what I could see. But it wasn't any Nighlok, it was __**Serrator**__. I let out a scream, and Ven was the first one out. When he saw him, he immediately glared at him. "Let her go!" Ven shouted. At that time the rest of the family came out. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Serrator." Serrator said._

"_Let my daughter go!" My Mom, Heather said, taking out her Samuraizer. "I'm afraid I can't Yellow Ranger. You see, I have big plans. And unfortunately for you, I must eliminate any threats to the plan."On that note, he turned and took me into the forest. "Emily!" Ven's voice shouted. "Big Brother!" I shouted, desperately wanting him to save me. Ven moved a lot faster than I've ever seen him. Everything went by so fast, it was a blur. Serrator stopped at a waterfall, causing Ven to do the same._

_Serrator then tossed me to the side. I tried to get up, only to be surrounded by Moogers. "So it's true. You do have a great power. I've heard a great deal about you, Ventus." Serrator said. Ven looked surprised, not that I could blame him, but I was scared at the moment. "How do you know my name?" Ven asked. "I was told of you. I was also told that you could be a hindrance to my plans. But that won't last for long." That's when I realized it. I was only the bait, and Ven took it._

"_Ven! Get out of here! Run!" I shouted, wanting him to save himself. "No way, Emily. I'm not leaving you behind." Ven shouted. "How noble. I'll make your end swift!" At those words Serrator charged in. Ven could only dodge, for he didn't bring a weapon with him. He was moving fast, but he seemed a bit sluggish. Then Serrator knocked him back. Afterwards he charged up that fireball attack, and launched it._

_The attack hit, knocking my brother to a tree. "Ven. Please run! You're no match for him." I was in tears at my only brother practically getting killed. "Forget it Emi. I already lost one important girl in my life. There's no way in the Sanzo River that I'm going to lose another one." Ven said, getting up. "How sweet, but I'm afraid it's over for you, Ventus." Serrator said, stepping forward. "I don't think so Serrator. If there's one thing I learned is that I'm never alone." Ven said. Serrator stopped, letting him finish. _

"_Don't you see? I don't need Ranger Powers or special weapons. The reason why… is because my friends are with me. My friends are my power!" At Ven's words, a light appeared all of a sudden, blinding everyone. When the light faded…there in Ven's hand was his Keyblade, the Wayward Wind._

_Serrator was shocked, until he snapped out of it. "Moogers! Get him!" He shouted. All of the Moogers that surrounded me charged at Ven. But he simply swung the Keyblade and knocked them down like they were practice dummies. "Impossible! How can a simple weapon do that much?" Serrator shouted, shocked at the Keyblade's power._

_Ven turned to Serrator, tightening the grip on his Keyblade. Then he shifted the way it was held until it was in a reverse grip. "You're next Serrator." At those words, Ven charged forth. Serrator tried parrying the slashes, but Ven was apparently too fast for him. What's strange was that Ven never fought in a reverse grip style before, but he fought like he knew it all his life. Serrator took a step back, not believing in the power Ven had. _

"_How…how is it possible?" Serrator asked. I could tell he was really weakened "Simple." Ven said, before pointing his Keyblade towards Serrator. "I always fight because I have someone to protect. You only fight to destroy, and because of that, you're finished." At those words, a beam of light shot from the Keyblade and hit Serrator. "NOooooooooo!" Serrator shouted as he vanished into the waterfall._

_With Serrator sealed, Ven fell to one knee. "Big Brother!" I shouted, running to him. I hugged him tightly, tears escaping me. Then we heard clapping. We turned to see…__**him.**__ Master Xehanort._

(End sequence)

"He told Ven that he could teach him how to use the Keyblade better. Ven agreed, but had to give up the position of Yellow Ranger to Serena." Emily said. "And when she fell ill, you had to take to call." Jayden said, leaving Emily to nod. Jayden pondered about this. "Did you ever see your brother again?" He asked. "Only once, that's when I found out Xehanort's true intentions." Emily said bitterly.

Jayden looked at her confused, for he never saw her so angry towards someone. "Xehanort only wanted to use the darkness in Ven's heart to gain power. But it ended up backfiring." She explained. "How so?" Jayden asked. "He didn't take into account that Ven would overcome his darkness." She said. "How do you know that?" Jayden asked her.

"Because if he didn't, none of us would be here." She said, confidently. Jayden then thought hard and then had a look of amusement. "I have to ask. 'Emi'?" Jayden asked. Emily felt her face heat up. "It's a nickname that I only allow two people use. So don't get any ideas!" She said. Jayden merely chuckled and held his hands in surrender. "Okay. Okay. I won't call you that." Then he got serious. "And I promise I won't even tell Ji about this." He said. Emily looked at him, grateful. "Thank you Jayden." She said.

Jayden then had a look on his face. "Actually, there is something I have to tell you." He said, causing Emily to raise an eyebrow. "Do you remember when that Nighlok Negatron said that I had a secret?" He asked. "Yeah, but I always thought it was just the sealing symbol." She replied. "That's not the secret." Jayden said. Emily then saw where this was going. "No, Jayden. You don't have to tell." Emily protested. "You trusted me with your secret, Emily. The least I can do is trust you with mine." He said, not taking 'no' for an answer.

He then took a deep breath. "I'm…not the real Red Ranger." He said, making Emily gasp in shock. "What?" Emily said, putting a hand to her mouth. "I also don't have the Sealing Symbol. But what I do have…is an older sister." Jayden said. "An older…sister?" Emily asked, not believing what she was hearing. "Yeah, her name is Lauren, and she is the true Red Ranger and mastering the Sealing Symbol as we speak. I'm only filling in for her." Jayden said, looking away from her.

Emily then grabbed Jayden's head, and turned it towards her. "Listen, Jayden. Even though you're not the real Red Ranger, you're still our leader through and through." Emily said. "But Emily-" "Don't 'But Emily' me Jayden Shiba." Emily said, cutting Jayden off. "Regardless of these facts, one thing is the same. You're our leader, and our friend. We wouldn't have it any other way. And I'm certain that if Lauren were here right now, she would be proud of how you led us." She continued. Jayden was speechless. Then he gave Emily a smile. "Thanks, Emily." He said.

She gave a smile back. "You're welcome. And don't ever forget: No matter what happens, you'll always have friends with you." She said. She then pondered a bit. "_Wow. I'm really taking my brother's advice to heart._" She thought. Jayden looked at the clock to read it as 2:00. "We better get some sleep." Jayden said. Emily nodded and followed Jayden into the house. "Oh, and Emily?" Jayden asked, turning to her.

"Yeah?" She asked back. "Next time you do this, let me know. I'll spar with you." Emily smiled knowing that she now has help through all this. "Thanks. Good night." She went to her room. "Good night." And with that, they had went to sleep, knowing that things would be different from now on.

**(AN: This was as far as I went before I joined Fanfiction. I don't know how long it will take to write up a new one, but I will write a new one, I promise. Just send me some reviews in the meantime. I'd appreciate it. See ya later.)**


	9. Forecast of Trees, Illusions, and Snow

**AN: Sorry for the wait guys. Between writer's block and high school exams I had my hands full. Luckily I've pretty much graduated, so I can turn my attention back to this. We now return to your regularly scheduled fanfiction.**

Chapter IX: Forecast of Trees, Illusions and Snow

Emily woke up feeling refreshed. Now that Jayden was in on her secret, she feels as if a heavy burden was lifted from her. But while she was relieved, she also felt nervous. Especially since she now knows Jayden's secret. "_I still can't believe it. Jayden of all people…is only filling in?_" She thought as she left her room. Jayden was out not long after and noticed Emily deep in thought. "Hey Em. Are you okay?" He asked, snapping Emily out of her thoughts. "Oh, Jayden. Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…" Emily checked to see if anyone else was around. "I just can't believe that you told me your secret." She whispered, afraid that someone would hear her.

Jayden simply placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You had trusted me with your secret. Compared to yours, it was only fair that I shared mine." Emily couldn't help but smile at her leader's words. "Not only that, but you also supported me…even though I'm not the real leader." Jayden whispered the last part. "You're a leader to me as well as the others. And like I said before, Lauren would be proud of you." Emily said. Jayden couldn't resist smiling at that. "Thanks Emily. Now let's get some breakfast." As Jayden turned to head for the kitchen, Emily took a hold of his hand. Jayden turned to her confused. "Would it be alright…if I told you more about Ven?" She asked, feeling nervous.

Jayden simply smiled at her. "If that's what you want. We can talk next time you train with your Keyblade." Emily smiled back and nodded. The two primary colored Rangers made their way to the kitchen, not knowing they were still holding hands. In fact, it seemed their grips tightened.

They finally reached the kitchen, getting the attention of the others in the process. "Emily, what are you doing here?" Mike asked. "Let's see…I live here, I train here-" All of her further sarcastic comments were caught off by Kevin. "What Mike is asking is 'Should you be up?'" He said. "I'm fine guys. I'm only a bit sore." Emily answered truthfully. "Is that why you and Jayden are holding hands?" Antonio asked bluntly. That's when they realized they hadn't let go of their hands and did just that, a hint of red on their faces.

"That…was just in case she fell down." Jayden lied poorly. "Why? So you could fall down with her?" Mike asked, not buying it. Mia could feel the tension and decided to intervene. "Okay guys, give them some space. After all, they were the ones that fought Serrator the hardest yesterday. Give them time to recover." She said, which made the two sigh in relief. "Now I made breakfast. Who wants some?" Mia said, which brought hidden dismay to the others. Emily heard Mike whisper to Kevin. "I thought she wanted them to recover." Fortunately for all but Mia, the Gap Sensor went off.

In no time, they arrived to the city to find a strange sight. There were several groups of trees. What was strange was that there wasn't any _soil_ under them. "What's going on? I don't remember any trees in this area." Mike said. "Keep your guard up. This might be related to the Nighlok attack." Jayden said. They split up into groups of two. Mike with Antonio, Kevin with Mia, and Emily with Jayden.

They appeared to be six trees per group. But as Mike decided to try and get a closer look, vines came out of nowhere and attacked him. "Whoa!" Mike quickly used his Spin Sword to drive back the vines. "No one touches my trees." A voice said. The Rangers looked around to find the source of the voice. But then Mike noticed the vines seemed to gather. Sure enough, they combined to form a figure made completely of vines. Bark then formed on the figure as if it was armor. The figure also had roots for feet. It seemed to be male. There was no doubt that this was the Nighlok.

"Hello Rangers. Lord Serrator sends his regards." The Nighlok said. "Serrator? So you're one of _his_ Nighloks?" Emily asked. "Correct. Trentfoot is my name and trapping people in illusions is my game." The Nighlok said. "Illusions?" Kevin asked. "Yes. You see, each group of trees form a forest of illusions. They can show you your darkest fears or your deepest desires. The desires I enjoy the most. Especially when they wallow in despair when I free them. And now that you know this, I'd be careful when playing with fire if I were you." Trentfoot cackled.

Jayden growled in frustration as he understood. He couldn't use his fire power or he would risk innocent lives. "And now it's time to trap you Rangers." Trentfoot said, charging at them. Kevin acted fast and added his disc to his Spin Sword. "Spin Sword: Dragon Splash!" Kevin's wave of energy struck the Nighlok, but it didn't stop him. In fact, Trentfoot seemed stronger now. "What?" That was all Kevin could say before Trentfoot hit him in the chest, sending him flying. "Kevin!" Mia ran to help him up. "I don't understand. My attack only made him stronger." Kevin said, trying to understand what happened. Trentfoot simply laughed at how he easily got stronger.

"I can easily explain that. Like any plant, water keeps me going and makes me stronger." Trentfoot gloated. "And last time I checked the weather, there's supposed to be a full day of rain in a few minutes." The Rangers gasped at that. If they don't beat Trentfoot fast, he'll be invincible. "Now then, as the old saying goes, 'Ladies first'!" Trentfoot's root feet went into the ground. Mia saw them coming towards her and quickly pushed Kevin out of the way. She was engulfed in trees.

"Mia!" Emily called out. Emily saw more roots coming towards her and thought quickly. She spun her disc. "Spin Sword: Seismic Swing!" Emily pulled a 360 slash as the trees rose up. She timed it just right and cut off 3 of the 6 trees. "Hey! Those aren't easy to grow you know!" Trentfoot complained. Emily then realized what had happened. "Guys! I think cutting at least one of the trees will dispel the illusion before it can start." She shouted to the others. "All right. That should buy us some time." Jayden said as they turned to Trentfoot.

"So you figured out how to stop it before it stops. Big deal. I can keep going all day. Can you?" A silver flame came out of nowhere, hitting Trentfoot from behind. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" Trentfoot shouted as he was set on fire. It looked pretty comical to see the Nighlok hopping to put out the flames. "Look!" Mike shouted, pointing upwards. The Rangers looked up to see the Silver Ranger landing on the ground. The Rangers ran up to him. "You got to be more careful. There are people trapped in these trees." Jayden warned him. The Silver Ranger nodded in acknowledgement.

Trentfoot had put the flames out and already launched his roots at them. Emily saw this coming. "Look out!" She had shoved them out of the way before being surrounded by the trees. "Emily!" Jayden's voice was the last one she heard before her world faded into the illusion. "What's happening?" Emily looked to see nothing but woods. She also noticed that she was demorphed. "I guess my Ranger Powers are canceled out here." She muttered. But then she saw a blur of blonde, white, and black ran past her. Emily looked to see the blur was…Ven. "Ven?! Wait up!" Emily hurriedly followed, trying to catch up to her brother.

When she had caught up with him, he had his Keyblade out and ready for battle. His back was to Emily so it wasn't her that he was fighting. But who he _was_ fighting caught her off guard. It was Vanitas with his helmet on. She also took note of the anthromorphic mouse that was with Ven. The mouse was in grey and black clothing similar to the style Ven was wearing. But what really caught her by surprise was the weapon the mouse had. It was a Keyblade. "Wait a minute. From what Ven told me, that must be Mickey. But why would I see this?" As soon as those words left her lips, she noticed the terrain had changed.

It was now a barren wasteland with clouds both bright and dark in the sky. "This is…the first time Ven and Vanitas fought. But how am I seeing this?" She whispered.

Rewinding back to the real world, Emily was just trapped by the trees. "Emily!" Jayden called out in worry. "Ha! This is better than I thought. Lord Serrator will be pleased." The Rangers turned back to Trentfoot. Then the Nighlok looked up and cackled even more. "Well, well. Looks like the rain I expected is here sooner than I thought." The Rangers looked up to see the rain clouds. "No!" Mike shouted. "It can't be!" Kevin said. "_Ay caramba!_ We got to do something!" Antonio shouted. Jayden only stood there with his sword at the ready, planning on ending this with one blow.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a white light took to the skies and hit the clouds. After the light faded, what came out of the clouds was not rain, but snow. "What? No! " Trentfoot shouted. As the snow fell, the trees Trentfoot made had gone back to the ground, freeing everyone. "Huh? What happened?" Mia asked. Fortunately, she was still morphed physically. Emily returned as well, also morphed. She had seen more visions about her brother than what was told, but how much is up to you to find out. "Ven…why?" she muttered. It sounded like tears were going to come out. She then snapped out of it and ran with Mia to the other Rangers. The girls took notice of the Silver Ranger.

"Oh, hi Silver." Mia greeted, using the color for a name. If the Silver Ranger heard her, he didn't let it show. "The snow must have made the Nighlok weaker, freeing everyone from the illusions." Mike said, looking around. "But how did the rain become snow?" Kevin asked. A white glow came from Jayden's belt. The Red Ranger took out what was causing the glow. It was the Tiger Zord Disc, and it was shaking. "Huh? Tiger Zord?" The disc flew out of Jayden's hand and to the top of a building.

Emily took notice of a figure that had caught the disc. "Look!" She shouted, pointing. Everyone, including the Nighlok, looked to see something shocking. It was a White Samurai Ranger. This Ranger was female and had a similar uniform to Emily's. Her helmet had the symbol of Ice as the visor and she carried a Spin Sword like the other Rangers. The new Ranger had dropped to the ground.

"Another one?! I didn't even know that they came in white!" Trentfoot had complained. "Moogers!" The mentioned foot soldiers came at the call. "Take care of the lady in white! When she goes, the snow should melt and I'll be stronger than ever." Trentfoot ordered.

As the Moogers charged, the White Ranger placed the disc in her Spin Sword, but through the blade instead of the handle. What happened next shocked the Rangers. The Spin Sword had shined a white light and transformed into twin weapons. They resembled drills on the Tiger Zord. "Tiger Drills?" Mia questioned. All of a sudden, the drills split into two, so now the new Ranger had a pair of claws. "Make that Tiger Drill _Claws_!" Mike said as the new Ranger had charged in. You can make out some Moogers that were sent flying so it's safe to say that she shouldn't be underestimated.

Kevin then came up with an idea. "Why don't we give it a try?" Mike and Antonio nodded since they're the only ones with the other artillery discs. After placing the discs through the blade of their Spin Swords, (Barracuda Blade in Antonio's case) they had each gained new weapons. Kevin's was a sword made for a joust in the style of a light blue Swordfish. "Alright! A Swordfish Lance!" He said, glad for some extra fire power.

Mike's weapon became an orange crossbow, with it in the style of beetle horns. "Awesome! I got a Beetle Crossbow!" Antonio's weapon had become a trident in the style of an octopus. The tip of the head in the center, two tentacles next to the head, and the rest of the tentacles becoming the staff. "Sweet! An Octo Trident!" Antonio shouted the new weapon's name.

"Okay Rangers, let's help out our new ally." Jayden ordered charging towards the Moogers. "Emily, hold on to Light Zord!" Antonio said, tossing it to her while charging with his new weapon. The rest of the Rangers followed, intending on helping out. Mike was knocking some of the Moogers down while blasting others with the Beetle Crossbow. When he saw some Mooger Archers ready to fire he quickly took aim. "Beetle Crossbow: Rotary Barrage!" The point in the Crossbow(Which resembles the Beetle Zord's horn) spun and several energy arrows had not only destroyed the arrows launched by the Moogers, but also knocked the Archers on their backs.

As for Kevin, he is slowly adjusting to the Swordfish Lance. But some Moogers had gotten together with a staff and decided to charge him. Kevin decided to meet. But then something happened unexpectedly. The Swordfish Lance's Tip had extended by a foot. It was just long enough to strike the Moogers without Kevin getting hurt. "I think I can get used to this." At those words, Kevin continued to fight Moogers that came his way.

Antonio was beginning to get the hang of the Octo Trident. He even stuck it to the ground to launch himself towards the Moogers that closed in. "Alright, time to clean up!" Antonio shouted, picking up the weapon. "Octo Trident: Tentacle Pike!" The Fork in the Trident glowed bright before the Gold Ranger swung it to the Moogers. A wave of light came from the trident and knocked back the Moogers, finishing them.

Meanwhile, Emily and Mia were double teaming on the Moogers. Mia would launch the Moogers in the air with her Sky Fan while Emily used them as target practice for Light Zord. Mia then drew a symbol. "Symbol Power: Tornado!" A pink tornado sprouted from the symbol and launched the Moogers into the air. "Light Zord: Disc Scattershot!" Emily shouted, using Light Zord's finisher. The discs had cut through the tornado and hit the Moogers, leaving nothing as the wind died down.

As for Jayden and the two new Rangers, they had already finished off their Moogers and charged at Trentfoot. "Oh no you don't! I still have enough energy to send you flying!" At those words, Trentfoot sent giant logs rolling towards the Rangers. Jayden thought fast and spun his Spin Sword's disc, transforming it into the Fire Smasher. He swung it and sliced the logs in half, stopping them from hitting him and the other Rangers. "Anyone order any firewood?" Mike asked as some of the logs hit the Moogers, leaving Trentfoot on his own.

"No! This can't be happening!" Trentfoot shouted, not believing what just happened. "Believe it Trentfoot! You're Forest of Illusion is gone! Welcome to Reality! Cannon Blast Mode!" Jayden shouted, transforming the Fire Smasher. The original six Samurai placed their discs in the Fire Smasher. "Six Disc Claw Cannon!" Suddenly, a light emitted from the Artillery Weapons. "Huh?" "What's happening?" "What's going on?" The Silver Ranger's Phoenix Saber and the White Ranger's Tiger Drill Claws were also glowing.

The weapons flew together, and made a whole new weapon. The Swordfish Lance was placed at the tip of the Phoenix Saber, both of which are on top of the Octo Trident, placed on the shaft. Between the Octo Trident's 'head' and the Swordfish Lance's blade, the Beetle Crossbow had been placed, but the trigger moved to the rear of the new weapon. The Tiger Drill Claws were placed on the front 'tentacles' of the Octo Trident, closed in Drill Mode.

"Whoa! A brand new weapon?" Mike said, not believing what he was seeing. "A Samurai Artillery Cannon!" Antonio shouted, happy with the new fire power. The Samurai Artillery Cannon was held up by Kevin, Mike, Antonio, and the White Ranger with the Silver Ranger at the trigger. "Okay! We'll finish him together!" Jayden shouted, preparing to fire the Six Disc Claw Cannon!

"Uh-oh! Arbor Shield!" Trentfoot dug in his roots and formed a barrier of tree trunks. "Fire!" At that command, both weapons were fired. The Tiger Drill Claws opened back into Claw Mode and fired white beams while the Beetle Crossbow launched its Rotary Fire. The Swordfish Lance launched an energy blade while the Octo Trident fired a golden ray. All of it powered by the Phoenix Saber's flames. The Six Disc Claw Cannon however fired a golden energy in the form of Antonio's Clawzord.

The blasts proved to be too much for Trentfoot's barrier as it was sliced, and Trentfoot with it. Trentfoot groaned in pain and fell, exploding in a shower of sparks. "Yes!" Mike shouted as the Artillery Cannon separated. "Don't celebrate yet. It's not over." At Jayden's words, Trentfoot came back, only he was as tall as a Skyscraper. "Now you'll see my bark is worse than my bite!" He shouted.

"Time to take him on!" Mike shouted. "Right! Super Samurai Mode!" Jayden shouted, transforming. "Super Samurai Combination!" The Rangers shouted, combining Clawzord with the Samurai Megazord. "Claw Armor Megazord! We are united!" The Rangers shouted. The Silver and White rangers also summoned the Phoenix Zord and Tiger Zord, the Phoenix Zord transforming into the Phoenix Shogun Megazord.

"You're pesky snowfall is nothing to me now!" Trentfoot shouted as massive vines came out of his back and lashed out at the Zords. The Tiger Zord was fortunate enough to dodge, but the Megazords were hit repeatedly. "Hah! That was too easy." Trentfoot said, enjoying their pain. But he missed Tiger Zord charging at him. "Yikes! I prefer knotholes more than drilled holes!" Trentfoot shouted as Tiger Zord's drills hit.

"Looks like the White Ranger is taking names." Mike commented. "You guys should team up with her. The Claw Battlezord should be able to withstand him." Antonio suggested. "Okay. Samurai Artiller-" A glow from Kevin, Mike, and Antonio's suits interrupted Jayden's command. "Huh? What's going on?" Kevin asked, taking out the Swordfish disc. Mike and Antonio took out their Artillery discs as well.

Mia then turned and saw that the Phoenix Shogun Megazord and Tiger Zord were glowing as well. "Hey! Maybe the Silver Ranger wants to use the Samurai Battle Cannon." Mia suggested. "With the White Ranger still inside? Wait a minute!" Emily said, seeing what was going on. "Guys. I think that the Zords that are glowing need to combine." She said. "What? Is that even possible?" Kevin asked. "It could be. We barely know anything about the Silver Ranger. But now that we have the Black Box, it's possible to use both Megazords. Give it a try guys." Jayden said.

"Okay then. Swordfish Zord!" "Beetle Zord!" "Octo Zord!" At those words, the three Zords had appeared. The Silver Ranger wrote the Combination Symbol, and the transformation began.

The wings retracted, allowing the Tiger Zord to attach to the back, the drills appearing on the shoulders. The Swordfish Zord had transformed and became the right arm. The Beetle Zord did the same for the left arm. The Octo Zord however attached to the top of the Beetle Zord arm. "Artillery Shogunzord! We are united!" Mike, Kevin, and Antonio shouted, naming the new Megazord.

"Oh no you don't! Time to log and roll!" Trentfoot shouted, sending his rolling log attack. The Rangers in the Shogunzord thought quick and used the Swordfish arm to slash some of the logs. Any that were missed were taken care of by the Claw Armor Megazord's pincers. "Okay. Time to turn up the heat. Beetle Zord Rotary Fire!" Mike shouted, launching the attack. "I'll help. Octo Spear Missile!" At Antonio's words, the Octo Zord detached from the Beetle Zord arm and launched itself towards Trentfoot. All of the blasts hit. "Hey! Not cool! Actually it's…Hot! Hot! Hot!" Trentfoot shouted as he felt the flames more than the Octo Zord, which returned back to the arm.

"That's it! Now I'm really mad! Vine Lashing!" Trentfoot shouted, launching his special attack. "Time to help out again! Octo Zord Tentacle Shield.!" Antonio shouted. The tentacles of Octo Zord moved to the side of Octo Zord and spun rapidly. The vines were cut up into pieces. "No! That was my best attack!" Trentfoot complained. "If that was your best attack, then I'm insulted that you use my element." Mike said.

"Time to finish this!" Kevin said. "Right." Jayden said. "Mega Blade Activate!" At those words, the Claw Armor Megazord got out its katanas while the Shogunzord charged multicolored energy into Swordfish Zord. "Double Katana Strike!" "Shogun Artillery Strike!" All of those blades hit Trentfoot at once. "No! My roots are torn!" That being said, Trentfoot fell down and exploded, leaving the Rangers cheering. "Samurai Rangers, victory is ours." Jayden said.

As they exited the Zords and demorphed, the Silver and White Rangers turned to leave. "Wait!" Kevin called, making them stop. Mia walked up to the White Ranger. "Thanks again for helping us. Why don't you join us back at our HQ?" She asked. The two Rangers shook their heads and left, vanishing in grey and white lights, causing Emily to gasp. Fortunately for her, only Jayden heard that. "Well anyways, let's go home and rest up. We all did great work today." He said, turning to leave.

Everyone but Emily did the same as she looked up. "Why Ven? Why?" This time, tears _can_ be seen falling down her face. "Emily? Aren't you coming?" Mia's voice snapped her out of it as she hurriedly tried to wipe the tears. "Y-yeah. Just thinking about the new Rangers." She lied, catching up to her.

**Well, there you have it. How do you think the new Ranger will change things. One thing's for sure, Xandred isn't going to be happy. Also give me feedback on the new Megazord and my custom made Nighlok, Trentfoot. I don't know when I'll post again, but I will ASAP. Until then.**


	10. Tales of the Wind and Sea

**I'm sorry that I haven't been updating this for a while. I had the idea for the Chapter, but I couldn't exactly find the way to put it in words. Not to mention I now have college to worry about. For those that are confused that there is more Power Rangers and less Kingdom Hearts, I intend on Emily staying there until Xandred is defeated. Then she'll start her journey to different worlds. Until then, enjoy the Chapter.**

Chapter X: Tales of the Wind and Sea

Master Xandred's ship was sailing on the Sanzo River, and he was _ticked_. "Another Samurai?!" Xandred knocked down a few unlucky Moogers who were nearby. "When will those Rangers run out of colors?!" **(Guess where I got this line from.)** Serrator himself was pondering on when the Rangers got their latest ally. "Ooh-ah-ooh. I've been looking over the logs and there is no known record of there being a White Ranger." Octoroo said. "Rest assured Master Xandred, I'll take care of the Rangers." Serrator said. "I'd watch what I say if I were you Serrator. So far all of your plans have only made the Rangers stronger." Octoroo said.

"Not to worry, the Pink and Yellow Rangers' spirits are surely distressed after being victims of Trentfoot's illusions. By preparing another soldier, they'll be easy to destroy." Serrator said. Xandred turned to him. "Very well Serrator, but know this. If your plan adds one more color to the Samurai Ranger rainbow, they will no longer have to deal with you. Because I will." He said, turning to leave Serrator.

Meanwhile, back at the Dojo, the Rangers minus Emily were gathered with Ji who had just finished researching for any info on the White Ranger. "I don't understand. There is no record of there ever being a White Ranger." He said.

"Maybe she made her own morpher like Antonio did." Mike said. Kevin shook his head. "No. If that were the case, then she wouldn't have been able to summon her Tiger Drill Claws." Kevin took out a book to show the weapons that were used in the last battle.

Antonio took a closer look. "Whoa! It looks like we could have used those weapons at any time." He said, taking a closer look. "No we couldn't." Jayden shook his head. "Only those who have been able to properly use the Zords could use those weapons. That's because each weapon draws power from those Zords." He said, pointing to a diagram of Tiger Zord giving energy to the Tiger Drill Claws.

"So if it weren't for the White Ranger appearing, we may not have won that battle." Mia said. "Well what I'd like to know is why those two wouldn't come back with us." Mike said. "It's because that the Silver Ranger couldn't combine his powers with you until the White Ranger appeared." Ji said, pointing to a specific diagram. It showed a phoenix surrounded by the Tiger, Beetle, Swordfish, and Octo Zords.

"The Phoenix Zord was specifically created to utilize the powers of all of the artillery Zords at once with the exception of the Shark Zord, which was created after the Phoenix Zord." Ji explained. "Well either way, we'll still be able to have the upper hand on Serrator." Kevin said. "That reminds me. Does anyone know what's up with Emily?" Mike said. They all pondered on that question.

"It probably has something to do with what she saw in Trentfoot's illusion. I mean I felt like I was getting force fed my own cooking, hearing the words of seeing how I like it." Mia said, which disheartened her. "I'm not really a bad cook, am I?" she asked, which immediately earning her protests to that question.

"Back on topic, Mia has a point. It could be something she saw in that illusion." Antonio said. Jayden was deep in thought at that statement. "_Could it have something to do with Ventus?_" He thought. "Maybe if we ask her about it we can figure something out." Mike said. "Good idea. But maybe we should go in one at a time. Emily might feel overwhelmed if we all went at once." Mia suggested. It was agreed.

"So, who should start?" Antonio asked. They all looked at each other, then to Jayden. "Me?" He asked. "You did seem close earlier this morning." Mike said.

Jayden could feel he would be fighting a losing battle. "Alright, alright. I'll go see her. Just don't try to follow in. She would want the topic to stay private." He said. "_Besides, it'll give me a better chance to confirm my thoughts._" He thought. The Rangers nodded as he got up and walked to Emily's room. He gave a light knock on the door. "Emily? It's me Jayden. Can I come in?" He asked.

"S-sure." Came Emily's voice, though it sounded low. So low he could barely hear it. Jayden opened the door to see Emily going through what appeared to be a photo album. He could also make out that she was crying earlier. "What's wrong Emily? You seemed upset ever since we got back from our battle." He sat down right next to her.

"Did it have anything to do with the illusion you were trapped in?" He asked, not tip-toeing around the subject. But Emily stayed silent. "You saw your brother, didn't you?" He asked softly. Emily flinched, which confirmed his suspicion.

"What did you see about Ventus that made you upset?" Jayden asked. He didn't want to call Ven by his nickname until he actually got to meet him. "I…I…" Emily couldn't hold back anymore and grabbed hold of Jayden, letting out the tears she was trying to hold back. "He's gone, Jayden…Ven is gone!" She cried.

Jayden was lucky that he asked the other Rangers to leave them in private. Otherwise they would have heard her and get the wrong idea. Jayden held her in his arms. "It's okay Emily. Just calm down and start from the beginning." He told her softly. She sniffed and pulled away, nodding.

"When I got trapped in the illusion, it began when Ven first encountered his darkness known as Vanitas. I knew that because he told me stories of his journey. I even saw when he performed the inheritance ceremony on me. But when he left, I found out why the Keyblade I bear was so familiar."

**(Flashback: Emily's POV)**

_I saw Ven summoning his Keyblade when a dark tornado headed for him. That's when I saw that they were full of Unversed, monsters that Ven had fought for a while. He then held his Keyblade in front of him, like he was using a Spin Sword. What really took me by surprise was the fact that he was able to channel his Keyblade to work like the Earth Slicer. But then I saw all the tornadoes in the canyon combine. I couldn't hear Ven over the roar of the wind, but I knew he was trying to figure out how to get past them. _

_That's when I saw his pocket glow and he pulled out it out to see it was the Shiba Charm I gave him. When he paced it on his Keyblade, I was so shocked to find it transform into the Samuraizer. After finding that out, I saw Ven approaching his friends Terra and Aqua. They were both wielders of the Keyblade though Aqua was a Master. Ven told them that Xehanort intended on using him and Vanitas to forge the _X_-blade, and how he may have to fight Vanitas after all. And the next words I heard practically broke my heart._

"_I'm asking you, as a friend. Just…put an end to me." Those words made me want to collapse right then and there. Even more so in their battle against Xehanort and Vanitas when Xehanort froze Ven solid and dropped him off the Cliffside. I was so relieved when Aqua was able to catch him before he hit the ground. I saw a strange man called Braig approaching them. Aqua placed Ven down to fight Braig, but it turns out he was only a diversion. Vanitas jumped down from out of nowhere and knocked Aqua out. But when Vanitas was about to end Aqua there. I was so shocked to see Ven ready for battle, as if nothing happened to him. I saw him use not just our family's powers, but all of the Rangers' powers. It was like he had been practicing more than just one element in his training. _

_Ven ended up being held down by Unversed, which turned out to come from Vanitas. When I saw Vanitas enter Ven's body, I wanted to know what was going on in there. I think the forest heard me and showed me what was going on. Ven and Vanitas were fighting in his heart. But Ven, he was like a different person entirely._

_I was amazed that Ven was able to summon that kind of power. He was even able to wield two Keyblades at once. But then something weird happened, a bright light blinded me from the battle. I couldn't see anything until Vanitas had shattered the platform they were on. That's when I saw Ven dealing the final blow to his darkness, finishing him off. "Samurai Rangers…victory is ours." Those were the last words I heard before he vanished completely, leaving the Samuraizer Keyblade floating above the restored platform._

**(End Flashback: Third Person POV)**

"When I saw that, I knew then that Ven was never coming back." Emily said, tears still falling down. Jayden wiped the tears off her face. "I'm sorry Emily. I wish I could help you." He said. "You're already helping…by helping me…get it out." She said between sobs. She then grabbed the album and turned to a specific page.

It showed Emily when she was 5. She was in between two people. One of them was Ven, wearing khakis, white sneakers and a yellow T-shirt and had a big grin on his face. The other was a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a light blue sundress on with a white necklace. She also wore light blue sandals and had a soft smile on her face.

"Is that you with your siblings?" Jayden asked, but Emily shook her head. "That is me and Ven in the picture, but Serena isn't in it. Actually, she took the picture." Emily said. "Then who is it?" Jayden asked. "Her name is Maria. Maria Glacius. She was Ven's childhood best friend. You couldn't separate them if you tried." Emily said, naming the girl in the picture.

"Sounds like you were as close to her as your brother." Jayden commented. "Funny, I always did think of her as a big sister. In fact, she was the only other person that I would allow to call me Emi. I even knew that Ven had feelings for her." Emily said, thinking back to all those times she, Ven and Maria would have fun.

"Did you know if those feelings were mutual?" Jayden couldn't help but ask, but Emily shook her head. "I didn't know back then. After all, I was only a small child at the time. But I knew that for some reason, she disappeared. I remember how Ven wouldn't come out of his room except for training and meals since then. It took him a week before he would do anything else." That's when Jayden realized it.

"Is that how Xehanort convinced him? That he would help find Maria if Ventus went with him?" Emily nodded. "I remember how he promised that he would come back with Maria so we could be together like we always been. But it looks like he couldn't keep it." She said thinking back on that day.

"So how was Ven when he was with Terra and Aqua? From how they were there when he confronted Xehanort, they sounded like they were good friends." Jayden said, trying to change the subject. "Actually they were all best friends. When Xehanort had created Vanitas, he left Ven at a place called the Land of Departure. That was where Ven met Terra and Aqua while they were being trained by Keyblade Master Eraqus."

Jayden's eyes widened when she said that. "Did you say 'Eraqus'?" he asked. Emily nodded, confused. "That's the name of the previous Silver Samurai Ranger." At Jayden's words, Emily's eyes became just as wide. "You mean-" "The name of Eraqus couldn't possibly be that common. That would explain why he vanished mysteriously before the last battle against Master Xandred." Jayden said, confirming her question.

"But if they really are the same person, then that could mean-" "It could mean that the Silver Ranger knows what happened to Ventus. Better yet, your brother may still be alive." Jayden said, confirming Emily's thoughts.

Emily couldn't keep in the excitement any longer, she jumped and practically crushed Jayden in a hug. "Yes! Yes! Yes! He could still be alive and well!" Emily shouted with glee and still jumping. "The only way to find out is simple. All we have to do is ask the Silver Ranger next time we see him." Jayden said, slowly pulling Emily off him.

"Oh Jayden, thank you! Thank you so much!" Emily smiled, her upbeat attitude making a comeback. Jayden couldn't help but smile at that. "You're welcome." He said. "The others are worried about you. I asked them to give us privacy but they'll still want to know what you saw." He warned her. "Don't worry, I know exactly what to tell them." She said. "In that case, let's go and let the others know you're alright." Jayden said, motioning to the door. Emily nodded and followed him out.

The two Rangers approached the others and they were glad to see Emily back to her old self. "What happened?" Mike asked. "I just lost hope for someone close to me, but Jayden was able to help me get it back." It was the truth, but not the full truth.

"And with Emily back to normal, we'll be ready for what Serrator, Xandred, or any Nighlok for that matter have in store for us." Jayden said. The Rangers joined hands, each hand going on top of the other. "Rangers Together! Samurai Forever!" They shouted with renewed willpower, ready to face what challenges lie ahead.

**So that's the end of the Chapter. I know it's not what I usually do, but I wasn't gonna put in Ven's experiences word for word. I know what you're thinking. 'Why call the chapter by that title?' Simple. Maria comes from the Latin word **_**Maris**_**, meaning sea. Make sure you remember her, she plays a key role in the story. Anyway, I got ideas for a new Nighlok for the next chapter, but I have a feeling that it'll take a while to get it on paper. Who knows? Maybe I'll come up with multiple ones. If so, expect a poll on the subject.**


End file.
